Noche de premios
by saharaloto
Summary: Luego de un año fuera de los cotilleos de la prensa, Terry vuelve al ojo público para revelar algo a la prensa, y a Eleanor Baker.
1. Chapter 1

Noche de premios.

Historia basada en el anime/maga Candy Candy. Los derechos pertenecen a sus autores, este fic esta hecho solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Había pasado un año, desde que no se exponía a la prensa…no lo habían molestado mucho pero no significaba que los periodistas no estuviesen pendientes de él.

No había mucho que contar, viajes por las giras, representaciones, el Hamlet que se hundía en la desesperación, comidas con su madre, algunas salidas a compromisos legales, nada más que contar…

Lo que no se contaba en los periódicos eran las horas que él había pasado pensando en su vida, la necesidad de luchar con su lado oscuro, aquel que todos tienen pero que pocos se atreven a cruzar. Luego de 4 años, estaba seguro que lo había dejado atrás, no más alcohol, no más hundirse en la desesperación.

Era extraño como la prensa pensaba que aquella prematura muerte lo había hundido en una melancolía extrema, que se reflejaba en su actuación. El mejor Hamlet de la historia, habían dicho…no, esa melancolía no venía por su muerte, venía de un tiempo aún más lejano, 4 años atrás cuando la dejo marchar, a ella que no abandonó ni un solo día sus pensamientos.

Cumplió con su palabra, estuvo junto a Susana, hasta el último momento, no supo qué habría pasado por la mente de la ex actriz en aquellos últimos momentos; ya no se lo cuestionaba, había pasado unos meses preguntándose qué tanto la había hecho feliz, cuando él era un cuerpo que deambulaba a su alrededor, mientras ella reclamaba un amor que hace mucho pertenecía a otra persona. Hasta que un día dejo de preguntárselo, y siguió adelante…

La mente de Terry comenzó a vagar por tantos recuerdos, no podía creer como había cambiado su vida en los últimos 5 años. La salida del San Pablo para proteger a su pecosa, el reencuentro en New York, el accidente de Susana, la despedida…

El momento en que su vida se paró… había tenido muchos cambios desde aquel día en que ella se había marchado, ahora le costaba hasta pronunciar su nombre, ya incluso en sus pensamientos. Pensó que el tiempo ayudaría pero parecía que la herida se hacía más profunda con cada pensamiento que lo llevaba hacia ella. No había encontrado el valor para acercarse, que pasaba si ella ya tenía a alguien, o se había cansado de esperarlo. Además estaba el hecho de que conociendo a la familia de su amor, no permitirían que se estableciera una relación hasta que pasara un tiempo formal de luto; como si él estuviese llorando por su eterna prometida.

Ahora comprendía lo que sentía un pájaro que hubiese nacido en un bosque, y lo hubiesen obligado a vivir mucho tiempo en una jaula; no sabía qué hacer cuando le abrían la jaula. Terry sentía esa sensación desde hace un año.

La señora Marlowe no había contribuido mucho a recuperar su vida. Luego de la muerte de Susana, además de ocuparse de los requerimientos legales, Terry había colocado algunos fondos a nombre de la señora Marlowe y esta le había pedido que la acompañase algunos días para recordar a Susana. Pero esos algunos días se habían vuelto, casi todos los días.

Pasado un tiempo decidió dedicarse exclusivamente al teatro y evitar a la señora en lo posible. Entonces comprendió que el pasado no se deja atrás tan fácilmente.

Ahora era tiempo de salir a la luz nuevamente, era noche de premios. No le interesaba si ganaba o si lo mencionaban, o que pasaba…pero le había prometido a su madre asistir con ella. Y a Eleanor Baker le cumplía lo que le prometía, o como buena madre se lo recordaría por los siguientes 50 años.

Supo que lo habían nominado como mejor actor dramático, por boca de su madre, mejor actor del año, bueno ya era algo. No sabía si ganaría pero de algo estaba seguro, sería su primera salida pública y debía lidiar con la prensa. Si ganaba, esperaba darle a la prensa algo más de que hablar que de la muerte de Susana…

Terminó de verse en el espejo, bajo las escaleras y su chofer ya lo esperaba para ir por su madre, fueron solo un par de cuadras, y vio a Eleanor bajar las escaleras de su residencia vestida en un conjunto negro que la hacía verse tan impactante que haría palidecer a muchas actrices jóvenes.

\- Pensé que debería llamar un taxi, y caminar sola por la alfombra, dijo Eleanor sonriendo por la broma.

\- Vamos madre tienes tu propio vehículo y conductor, además que te lo prometí, y un caballero ingles siempre cumple sus promesas, le indicó Terry sonriendo.

\- Eso me temo, agregó Eleanor con un dejo de añoranza en su mirada.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su hijo había cumplido su deber con Susana… aprendió a pasar su vida entre el teatro, las hospitalizaciones de Susana y el tiempo en hacerle compañía, luego de eso no había mucho. Había terminado resignándose a las circunstancias que le había tocado vivir, con el honor por delante de todo. Un caballero noble según las costumbres de la época, retazos de aquella educación aristocrática.

Su niño había tenido que madurar y dejar atrás lo que él esperaba del futuro por cuidar de Susana, quien lo vio consumirse en vida y consumirse ella a la vez, sin cambiar aquella dependencia de él. Con su carácter también rebelde, Eleanor intentó hablar con ella y con la madre de Susana, pero nada les hizo cambiar la idea que Terry le debía la vida a Susana, y que era su deber permanecer junto a ella. La madre de Susana, incluso llegó a presionarlo con el compromiso y posterior boda, pero esta nunca se llevó a cabo.

Lo que Eleanor no se explicaba era porque su hijo se había sumido en aquella melancolía después de haber cumplido con su deber, sabía que no extrañaba a Susana; eso se lo había comentado. Tal vez extrañaba el pasado y por la forma de actuar de la dueña de sus pensamientos no se atrevía a acercarse. Esperaba que esta salida pública, le ayudase a despejarse un poco.

Estando cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron al lugar de la gala. El valet abrió la puerta del vehículo y la euforia se desató, con la salida de Terry G, del automóvil.

Terry bajó, saludo con la mano y aquella sonrisa de medio lado que encandilaba en el teatro; luego procedió a darle la mano a su madre para que descendiera también. Los flashes no paraban, Eleanor tomó del brazo a su hijo y comenzó a avanzar. Los periodistas intentaban conocer la opinión de ambos sobre sus nominaciones, la entrada de ambos, sus próximos proyectos, etc. Pero ninguno se detuvo a hablar con la prensa.

Al entrar al auditorio, saludaron a algunas personas, y esperaron a ser acomodados en los asientos que les fueron asignados. Terry no prestaba atención a esos detalles, cuando se dio cuenta que estaría en primera fila junto a Eleanor, aunque no era de su gusto estar en el centro de la atención fuera del escenario; su madre solo le sonrío como dándole ánimos.

\- Has pensado que dirás si ganas un premio- interrumpió sus pensamientos Eleanor.

\- Un poco, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo ahí arriba, creí entender que te dan 3 minutos.

\- Tranquilízate, en el momento sabrás que decir. Y sino da las gracias y eso es todo- le indicó su madre.

\- Dime madre, supongo que como todos estos eventos, habrá luego un after party, un cocktail, o alguna cena de gala- la cuestionó su hijo.

\- Hay una cena posterior, pero tú sabrás que hacer luego de la ceremonia, si gustas lo discutimos luego.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y la ceremonia comenzó. Uno a uno fueron entregándose los premios, era para él como una representación más del mundo en que vivía. Se preguntaba cuántos de esos agradecimientos eran reales y cuantos eran actuaciones de rutina. Empezaba a sentirse cansado de aquella ceremonia, y de las personas que pasaban a su lado cuando iban al escenario dándole la mano, o de las mujeres que pasaban a su lado tratando de embrujarlo con una sonrisa.

Llego el momento de la nominación a mejor actriz secundaria, y el premio fue para Eleanor Baker.

Terry ayudó caballerosamente a su madre a subir al escenario, Eleanor agradeció a sus admiradores, productores y al director de la obra, a sus compañeros de trabajo. Luego de eso volvió hacia Terry para decir: - Pero principalmente a uno de las personas que me han impulsado, el consagrado actor Terry G.

Los periodistas se hacían de notas imaginando alguna relación personal entre el joven actor y la diva del cine.

Cuando Eleanor llegó al lado de Terry nuevamente, solo le susurró:

\- Es la noche hijo, hora de volver a brillar.

La ceremonia continuaba y el momento del premio al mejor actor dramático llegó:

\- Y el premio es para Terruce Graham, por su actuación en Hamlet

Terry besó la mejilla de Eleanor, y subió al escenario.

\- Aunque no soy una persona de premiaciones, quiero que este premio sirva para agradecer a tres mujeres importantes de mi vida, uno me salvó, la vida. Otra me liberó el alma y se convirtió en mi musa, y la tercera es la gran actriz del teatro norteamericano: Eleanor Baker, mi madre. Gracias mamá.

El auditórium retumbó en aplausos, pues dentro de la bohemia newyorkina, ya se rumoraba este hecho y había sido visto como un paso de ambos de reconocer el lazo que los unía en público.

Los periodistas no salían de su asombro, era de todos conocidos la estrecha amistad de Eleanor Baker con Terruce Graham pero jamás imaginaron que fuesen madre e hijo.

Terry regresó a su asiento con la primera sonrisa sincera que Eleanor le hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

La ceremonia continuó y al salir del auditórium los periodistas estaban al acecho de la pareja. Terry levantó la mano para indicar que iba a tomar la palabra entre la cantidad de preguntas y flashes.

\- Señores, si me permiten hablar. Esta noche ha servido para mostrar el orgullo que tengo en ser hijo de la gran Eleanor Baker. Esto no había sido revelado previamente para no entorpecer la carrera de mi madre, y para no crear favoritismos hacia mi persona, sino ganarme un lugar por mis propios méritos. Es todo lo que tenemos que decir y si nos disculpan nos retiramos, que pasen buenas noches.

Las preguntas se quedaron en el aire, en cuanto entraron al vehículo. Terry no tuvo que preguntarle a su madre para entender que la cena por los premios era ya un tema cerrado, e indicó a su chofer que los llevase a casa de Eleanor.

\- Madre, me invitas un té- le preguntó.

\- Por supuesto hijo, creo que es noche de premios y de conversación.- le replicó Eleanor.

Luego de estar un momento en silencio y degustar el té, Terry se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Cómo te sientes Eleanor?

\- Pensé que ya era mamá, sonrió.

\- Sabes que hace mucho que lo eres, replicó Terry sonriendo. Siento como si hubiese soltado un nudo a mi alrededor. Pero no me has contestado cómo te sientes?

\- Me hizo muy feliz hijo, que pudiésemos declarar públicamente que eres mi hijo. No sé qué saldrá publicado y como lo tomará tu padre, si es que acaso lee los periódicos americanos. Pero tuve la sensación de quitarme un peso como lo sentí cuando logré reconciliarme contigo en Escocia.

\- Escocia…pronunció Terry con añoranza.

\- Ella estuvo en tu discurso…fue, muy tierno de tu parte

\- Sabes que hasta me duele pronunciar su nombre en mis pensamientos, pero siempre está ahí, a veces es calma, a veces duele, pero es lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo en estos años.

\- Hijo, por qué no la has buscado?

\- Probablemente ella ya tenga a alguien, o este casada, o simplemente ya no quiera verme, luego de tantos años. No lo sé madre, creí que luego del funeral de Susana lo primero que haría era arreglar mis cosas y buscarla. Pero luego, tantas cosas me paralizaron.

\- Qué cosas Terry?

\- Las últimas palabras de Susana, el recordatorio de su madre que respetase su memoria, los recuerdos, el miedo en alguna medida que las cosas se volviesen imposibles nuevamente.

\- Qué te dijo Susana?

\- Que sabía que me había quedado con ella por compromiso, pero que estaba segura, que ella ya me había olvidado, sino me hubiese buscado en alguna gira o hubiese venido a New York. Que cuando ella ya no estuviese, me consagrara al teatro, pues es lo que me hacía ser quien era y no podía perder todo lo que había logrado por un pasado que hace mucho había dejado de existir. Además me hizo jurarle que al menos le guardaría un año de luto, en agradecimiento por todo lo que ella había sacrificado por mí.

\- Esa obtusa niña mimada, cruel y obstinada. Una manipuladora…quisiera haber estado ahí y haberle dicho lo que opinaba de tu deuda con ella.- Eleanor subió unos decibelios su voz sin percatarse, hubiese querido tener a Susana frente a ella y decirle tantas cosas.

\- Y eso que nunca te dije todo lo que me dijo la madre. Al principio pensé que se refugiaba en mi compañía para soportar la pérdida de su hija, me mostraba cosas de Susana, me invitaba a tomar el té. Luego, me di cuenta que estaba preocupada por donde viviría y como ya que su hija no estaba. Le dije que no se preocupara, que la casa era suya, y que había abierto una cuenta para sus gastos. No me dio las gracias, solo empezó a recordarme que tenía que guardar el luto hacia su hija, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Ha sido como si el peso que llevé en mis brazos en la azotea del hospital se adhiriera a mí y no quisiera soltarse. Pero es probable que yo sea para la madre de Susana, el recuerdo que le quede de ella, y dado que no hay nadie más a mi lado, puedo apoyar a la Sra. Marlowe.

Eleanor no dijo nada, era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra ante el terrible hierro que las Marlowe habían colocado sobre el cuello de su hija, aunque una de ellas no estuviese. Pensaría que hacer con eso, su hijo merecía volver a vivir. Para él, para sus sueños, no para un fantasma que le exigía tributo aún después de muerta.

La mañana llegó y Eleanor dispuso todo para que les sirviesen el desayuno. Estaban riéndose de lo publicado en los periódicos, cuando el timbre sonó y cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta se escucharon gritos en la entrada, en menos de 10 segundos la Sra. Marlowe se encontraba frente a madre e hijo.

\- Es usted un estúpido, grito la Sra. Marlowe.

\- Señora contrólese y respete mi casa, se enfureció Eleanor Baker.

\- No me interesa lo que usted pueda decir, usted que tuvo un hijo de quien sabe quién, y que espera 25 años para aceptarlo públicamente.

\- Señora, le prohíbo expresarse así de mi madre- se irritó Terry.

\- Y yo le prohíbo a usted, expresar el nombre de mi hija, junto al de otra mujer. Apenas ha pasado un año de la muerte de mi hija y usted se atreve a llamar a otra su musa. Ninguna mujer, de quien sabe qué origen, va a ser comparada con mi Susy.- estallo la Marlowe.

\- Y cuánto tiempo cree usted señora que debe mi hijo guardar luto por su hija, según usted.- Intervino Eleanor.

\- Hasta que yo lo decida, gritó la Sra. Marlowe. Mi hija perdió su vida, por culpa de su hijo y no va a dejarme desamparada por ir en busca de esa mujer.

La furia en los ojos de Terry aumentó inmediatamente. Como caballero inglés, había intentado acompañar a la madre de su exprometida y brindarle algo de seguridad económica por un tiempo; pero jamás pasó por su cabeza que aquel segundo juramento por el duelo era para presionarlo a continuar manteniendo a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él reclamándole.

Una carcajada cínica inundó el ambiente, y la señora Marlowe llegó incluso a pensar que el joven actor estaba trastornado.

La voz de Terry recuperó su antiguo tono mordaz para decirle:

\- Señora Marlowe a partir de este momento puede considerarme totalmente fuera de su vida, y tenga por seguro que si intenta chantajearme o intentar hacerme creer que tengo una deuda con usted, no mediré las consecuencias para actuar legalmente en su contra. Yo no fui jamás el esposo de Susana, y por lo tanto no estoy obligado legalmente a cargar con usted. Así que ya puede salir por esa puerta y no volver a acercarse. Tenga por seguro que esta es la última vez que tendré que ver su molesto rostro.

La mujer se puso lívida pero fue tanto el desprecio que vio en los ojos del joven, que salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Terry se desplomó en la silla y comenzó a reír y a llorar como un niño. Eleanor trató de abrazarlo pero él no se lo permitió. Cuando pudo dejar de reír el joven le dijo:

\- Sabes madre, acabo de darme cuenta lo que siente un pájaro enjaulado cuando al fin puede abandonar la jaula y recordar cómo es volar en el bosque…

Eleanor no pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente, al fin su hijo era nuevamente dueño de su vida y sus decisiones.

\- Qué harás ahora Terry. – Le cuestionó Eleanor.

\- Primero ya que nos interrumpieron la comida, llevaré a mi hermosa madre a comer, y luego tengo algunas cartas que escribir.

La mujer no cuestionó más, sabía a donde iría Terry. Solo podía disfrutar de ese día con él hasta que le llevase a la mujer a quien siempre consideró la compañía ideal de su amado hijo. Para Eleanor Baker recuperar a su hijo no solo en cuerpo sino también en corazón y alma había sido el mejor premio de su carrera.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Derechos de sus autores Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo fines de entretenimiento

 **Abrir y cerrar**

Hay días en la vida que marcan un cambio, esos días muchas veces no están planificados en nuestro calendario. Simplemente aparecen un martes por la mañana y te cambian todo lo que habías ideado.

Terry hace mucho había aprendido a lidiar o aceptar esos días…nunca imaginó que una noche de premios lo llevaría a liberarse de las cadenas invisibles que aún llevaba luego de tantos años de cumplir con una promesa hecha en una noche de invierno, y un año más después que los sucesos llegaran a su fin por respeto a una memoria que le imponía el mundo en que vivía, y que él en un último arrebato de honor había consentido en sobrellevar, como el último eslabón de aquella cadena.

La mañana llevaba una nueva esperanza, había despertado con la idea de hablar con Robert Hataway, director de la compañía Stratford y tomar un tiempo para poner sus asuntos en orden, en otras palabras buscar donde estaba su pecosa después de tantos años.

Se dirigió al teatro, los periódicos en las esquinas de Broadway ya hablaban de una actriz que había sido encontrada en una posición comprometedora en su camerino con un conocido político; no era que le deseara mal a la gente, pero al menos la noticia sobre su madre ya no ocupaba los titulares. Recorrió el paseo de las luces de Broadway recordando cuan ilusionado llegó a aquel lugar con 17 años, intentando labrarse un futuro por su cuenta y pensando en que Candy lo acompañaría. Había pronunciado su nombre en su mente, no pudo evitar detenerse y pronunciar:

\- Candy…pecosa

Una gran sonrisa y una sensación de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Terry.

Si pecosa, pensó. Te traeré nuevamente aquí o donde quiera que vaya, no puedo volver a dejarte ir si aún sientes algo por mí. Me temo que esa frase no me agrada, pero tampoco puedo ir e intentar separarte de la vida que hayas elegido si ya no tengo un lugar en ella.

Había llegado frente a la compañía de teatro, saludo y se dirigió a la oficina de Hataway. La invitación a entrar no se hizo esperar.

\- Terry hijo, que bueno que vienes. Vaya forma de presentar a tu madre, eso es tener estilo. Ha sido un boom, y además mejor actor dramático a tu edad. Es increíble…esperemos que esto reflote a la compañía más de lo que ya has hecho. Y creo que se pondrá mejor con las noticias que te tengo.

\- Dime Robert y luego te contaré algunas cosas que necesito hacer…replicó Terry ante el hecho de no haber podido detener el discurso del director.

\- Bueno muchacho, nos ha llegado la invitación que espere por años, conoces la Royal Shakespeare Company? Le cuestionó Hataway

\- Sí, la conozco._ la expresión de Terry como una persona acostumbrada a no reflejar emociones no dejaba ver más que un pequeño destello en sus ojos, sin embargo, las palabras del director comenzaban a inquietarlo. Todo lo que tuviese la palabra Royal y su pasado había quedado guardado en el puerto de Southampton, hace muchos años.

\- - Pues, hemos recibido una invitación de su director para presentar Hamlet contigo y toda la compañía en Londres y Strafford Upon Avon, la tierra del Bardo.

\- - Robert, no puedo ir a Inglaterra, que el suplente se encargue, no puedo ir a Inglaterra; le explicó Terry a borbotones, y la actitud fría que siempre lo acompañaba desapareció por ensalmo.

\- - Terry cálmate, exclamó Hataway. Qué sucede contigo muchacho, parece que te fueran a perseguir en Inglaterra, o que no pudieras entrar al país.

El silencio que siguió a esta afirmación, fue la respuesta para Hataway que algo no iba bien para Terry en Inglaterra. La palidez de Terry y la angustia que vio en sus ojos le confirmó que no era un capricho del joven actor por no querer viajar, o hacer su voluntad.

Robert tomó una jarra de agua, le sirvió un vaso a Terry, y le indicó que se calmara.

\- Hijo, si no me dices que sucede comenzaré a creer que asesinaste a alguien en Inglaterra, o que hay algún cargo u orden de restricción que no te permite salir del país. Y mira, que la imaginación me ayuda. – Sonrió el hombre mayor.

\- Robert, tu sabes que más que el director de esta compañía te considero mi amigo, y lo que te diré en este momento no le he hablado en 6 años o más.

\- No te preocupes…

\- Tú sabes que mi madre es Eleanor Baker, pero no sabes quién es mi padre. Yo nací en América, pero fui criado en Inglaterra en un castillo cerca de Londres. Mi padre es el honorable duque de Grandchester.- Ya estaba lo había dicho, había mencionado sus orígenes.

\- Me estás diciendo Terry, que el hijo de un noble inglés es la estrella de mi compañía y ha vivido en un pequeño departamento sin sirvientes por mucho tiempo y estuvo prometido por honor con una mujer que deduzco nunca supo su origen.

\- Así es… Susana nunca supo mi origen, solo dedujo que era inglés por mi acento y nunca pregunto más. Yo tampoco explique mucho, pues no quería que se hiciese la idea que iríamos a Inglaterra a conocer a mi padre. Yo renuncié a mi apellido desde el momento que deje Londres y me convertí en actor. La sangre de los Grandchester no admitía un bastardo en la familia, pero menos un actor teatral.

\- Y cuál es tu nacionalidad en este momento?

\- Soy inglés, legalmente. Pero tengo documentos americanos que compre cuando llegué al país como todos los inmigrantes. No quería saber nada más del apellido Grandchester.

\- Dime Terry, tu padre supo que te ibas de Inglaterra, renunciabas a su apellido y supongo que a alguna clase de título para convertirte en actor.

\- No, no me despedí, la última vez que lo vi, él jugaba al cricket, y yo le suplicaba que ayudara a una chica que había sido injustamente expulsada del colegio donde estudiábamos por haberla encontrado conmigo en los establos del colegio por la noche. El me negó la ayuda, y para salvarla decidí irme yo, sin ver atrás. Vendí mi automóvil, mi yegua Teodora, un par de los eternos relojes que mi padre me daba cada cumpleaños, y eso junto con mis ahorros me trajo aquí. Soy su primogénito…

\- Bueno, hijo, te diré que como padre el tuyo no gana el premio del año, sin embargo, creo inferir algunas cosas de tu relato.

Uno, ahora comprendo algunas cosas, tienes una educación muy buena, ahora comprendo el porte, la esgrima, los idiomas, el acento y el gusto por la equitación.

Dos, creo que te adelantaste a los hechos de creer que con decir me voy renunciabas a tu aristocrática familia. Si fueses mi hijo no aceptaría tu cambio de apellido sin haber entendido tus motivos, y aunque tu padre suene como un hombre muy estricto, no creo que los títulos en Inglaterra se quiten con quitar un pasaporte.

Tercero, la señorita de la que hablas imagino es la señorita Andley, y si ella renunció a ti por el bien de Susana, no creo que le gustaría que perdieses la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu padre, al menos, para despedirse de la manera correcta, lo quieras o no es tu padre.

Cuarto, no puedes saber si tu nacionalidad sigue vigente o no, sino estás legalmente registrado como ciudadano americano, y nunca informaste a la embajada de tu renuncia legal a tu nacionalidad y apellido. Eso se confirma con enviar al abogado de la compañía o a tu abogado a la embajada de Reino Unido a verificarlo.

Quinto, la invitación llego porque Terruce Graham tiene un prestigio ganado como el rey de Broadway, y se consideró que podía estar en un escenario donde Shakespeare es venerado. Tú crees que la invitación seguiría vigente si actúa tu suplente.

\- Lo entiendo Robert, y creo que tus observaciones son válidas, pero hay otro motivo.

Terry le contó su liberación la mañana posterior a la entrega de premios de las Marlowe, en la que descubrió el chantaje emocional para que la señora Marlowe tuviese solvencia económica a través de él. Pero también su decisión de buscar a la señorita Andley ahora que al fin era libre, una gira a Inglaterra no le facilitaría las cosas.

Robert, no le contestó inmediatamente, caminó rumbo a la ventana de su oficina y se detuvo a contemplar a los transeúntes fuera del edificio. Luego volvió a sentarse frente a Terry.

\- Terruce,- continuo Hataway. - Sé que lo que voy a decirte, puede que me haga perder al mejor actor de su generación que ha pisado este escenario, sin embargo, aunque te considero un buen muchacho y un amigo, no puedo dejar de ser también un hombre de negocios responsable de todas las personas que trabajan aquí. Tú sabes que aunque la prensa te llama, el rey de Broadway o el príncipe de las marquesinas, la fama es algo etéreo, y yo debo ver por toda la compañía. Sé que te quedan años siendo una estrella y llenando los teatros, pero el mundo está cambiando.

\- A qué te refieres Robert?

\- A que Broadway se esta llenando de musicales y obras contemporáneas, que van opacando cada vez más al teatro clásico, aún eres joven y puedes adaptarte pero yo no. No me imagino aprendiendo a bailar y cantar a mi edad, ni te imagino a ti saltando por el escenario. Sin embargo, podrías tener con tu talento y apariencia cabida en el nuevo arte del cine o en el teatro de autores contemporáneos.

\- A qué punto quieres llegar Robert?- inquirió Terry ya un poco incómodo con esta larga conversación.

A que cuando eras un jovencito inexperto esta compañía te abrió las puertas, cuando tiraste todo y te perdiste luego del accidente de Susana tuve que resarcir a los inversores y seguir con un suplente. Luego, cuando volviste tuviste que comenzar de nuevo, sin embargo, en contra de todo lo que me aconsejaron te di la oportunidad de que volvieses a los protagónicos. Ahora, yo tengo la oportunidad de llevar mi trabajo a Inglaterra, la tierra de Shakespeare, donde aún No tengo que ponerle canciones a Hamlet para que sea apreciado. Así que si decides no asistir a la gira por Europa, a menos que exista un impedimento legal para que salgas del país, lamento informarte que no podré ofrecerte un puesto cuando la compañía regrese a América.

Los ojos de Terry fueron una mezcla de ira y desconcierto, sintió que Robert estaba de alguna manera chantajeándolo para que cediera. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos el hombre mayor continuó:

\- No quiero que tomes esto como un chantaje mi joven actor, sino una decisión bien tomada, pues la vida del artista debe estar comprometida con su familia, pero también con su trabajo. Tendrás que tomar una decisión, deja de huir de las cosas Terry. Si debes enfrentar a tu padre hazlo, si debes dejar todo por lo que luchaste e ir por la señorita Andley sin saber dónde la encontrarás también hazlo. Pero no puedo parar el mundo por ti, yo también tengo un sueño Terry y ese está en una gira por Inglaterra. Si tengo que negociar llevar un sustituto lo haré llevándolo como el actor principal, no como el sustituto del Terruce Graham. Esto es parte de madurar mi joven colega.

La primera reacción de Terry era tirar la puerta, e irse a Chicago esperando encontrar a Candy en la mansión de los Andley. Sin embargo, que pasaría si la encontraba y ella lo aceptaba; que iba a ofrecerle, a un actor que perdió la oportunidad de triunfar al más alto nivel en su profesión y que tendría que ir como muchos de sus colegas a probar suerte en Hollywood. O a un hombre reconciliado sino con su vida anterior, al menos con el suficiente valor para enfrentar sus fantasmas.

Candy se merecía a un hombre completo, tendría un par de semanas antes de irse y en ese tiempo podría averiguar dónde estaba y escribirle pidiéndole, no sabía aún como decirle, pidiéndole una oportunidad, una entrevista, lo que fuera.

Terry miró a Hataway con reconocimiento que aunque la decisión que iba a tomar no era fácil, debía hacerlo. Por Robert, que le había dado más de una oportunidad, por Candy que debía sentirse orgullosa de él, y por un futuro juntos fuese donde fuese.

\- Enviaré mi pasaporte mañana a la embajada y veremos qué pasa, si soy aún ciudadano británico, podré ir sin problemas, y si no, solicitaré un permiso como todos. Solo te pido ausentarme esta semana para arreglar mis cosas.

\- Así será Terry…la troupe no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Terry salió de la oficina esperando haber tomado la decisión que le permitiría seguir adelante, cuando llegó a su departamento tomo papel y tinta para escribir.

Sr. William Albert Andley

Mi estimado amigo Albert,

El compromiso al que por honor me vi obligado a llegado a su fin, incluso guardando las normas sociales del luto y respeto. Ahora soy un hombre libre y necesito saber dónde está mi Candy, tu hija adoptiva. Sé amigo mío que es muy petulante de mi parte ser tan directo, sin embargo debo marchar a Inglaterra por mi trabajo durante 2 meses y no quiero hacerlo sin poder saber cómo esta ella.

Tu amigo,

Terry Grandchester

Puso la carta en un sobre esperando que las empresas Andley en Chicago fuese un buen lugar al que enviar la carta. La puso en el correo y suspiró con resignación. Con esa carta y ese viaje se cerraba una puerta o se abría una más. Abrir y cerrar… era hora de cerrar las puertas de su pasado con su padre, de una manera civilizada al menos si existía la oportunidad; y abrir para Candy un futuro sólido. Robert tenía razón, los musicales en Broadway estaban ya desplazando al teatro clásico y el cine se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo frente de entretenimiento para las masas, sería una ironía que su futuro estuviese volviendo a Inglaterra.

Candy… volveré con un apellido que darte, y seré el mejor hombre para ti pecosa…lo prometo.

Continuará…

Próximamente el reencuentro. Ella también lo espera...


	3. Chapter 3

**Señor padre…**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos de Mizuki e Igarashi. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

La embajada inglesa recibió con asombro la solicitud de un abogado de no mucha fama. El requerimiento de vialidad del pasaporte de Lord Terruce G. Grandchester, hijo de Richard, duque de Grandchester.  
El abogado no fue recibido con mucha cortesía frente al secretario de la embajada, este no entendía si su solicitud era porque pensaba que alguien había robado el documento del Lord, o dudaba de la veracidad del documento.

Smith, que era un abogado a quien Terry conoció en su época de bares de poca monta, se había encontrado con Terry tiempo después cuando este último había dejado el alcohol. Smith no lo reconoció, pero Terry recordaba en medio de la inconsciencia de esos días al hombre que lloraba por la pérdida de su mujer y su hija, a causa de la gripe española que había asolado al país. Lo encontró tirado en la calle, inconsciente, pero respirando, lo llevo con un médico conocido ya que sabía que lo rechazarían en los hospitales del área, y cuando se recuperó le consiguió un trabajo con un conocido aficionado al teatro. [i]

Smith nunca le dio las gracias a Terry, siendo hijo de una acaudalada familia bostoniana, no era parte de su educación el agradecer efusivamente, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a tomar el control de su vida nuevamente, se plantó en la compañía Stratford para ofrecer su apoyo a Terry si este necesitaba alguna vez sus servicios como abogado de una manera confidencial.

Terry no había apoyado a este hombre como una obra de caridad o un sentimiento de solidaridad como cualquiera hubiese creído, simplemente pensó en Candy cuando lo vio tirado y pensó que su pecosa lo ayudaría sin pensar en las consecuencias. Este pensamiento vino a su cabeza después de escuchar a Susana y su madre quejarse sobre la cantidad de soldados que habían regresado con mutilaciones de la guerra, o de alcohólicos que deambulaban por las calles y que les causaban pavor…era irónico viniendo de ellas, y no pudo ese día evitar pensar en la respuesta de Candy y como ella hubiese ayudado a aquel hombre tirado en la calle.

Pues este era el personaje que se encontraba frente al secretario de la embajada británica tratando de validar un pasaporte sin que le hiciesen demasiadas preguntas.

\- Mi intención señor secretario, dijo Smith. No es causar un revuelo, al contrario Lord Terruce Grandchester me encomendó esta misión, ya que espera volver a su país con la mayor discreción posible.

\- No comprendo entonces?

\- Cómo verá en ese documento, él llegó a este país antes de la gran guerra, para conocer mundo como acostumbran muchos jóvenes de buena familia al terminar sus estudios. Debido a la guerra y que los viajes comerciales fueron cancelados, el joven continuo en el país ocupándose de otras actividades, usted comprenderá, - dijo el abogado con un toque de risa casi secreta. Sin embargo, es lógico que seis años después se haya hastiado y desee retornar a su patria, y ya que el pasaporte tiene tantos años solo desea verificar las formalidades del caso.

\- Entonces porque no se presentó él a solicitar esto,- refirió el secretario no muy convencido.

\- Espera usted acaso que el descendiente de un alto noble inglés, arregle asuntos de documentos como cualquier hijo de vecino. Me temo que tendré que informar a mi cliente en ese caso que debe abandonar su residencia y a sus invitados para venir aquí, cosa que no espero le agrade a Lord Grandchester, dijo el abogado tratando de impactar al terco funcionario.

\- No será necesario, dijo palideciendo. Solo será necesario colocar un sello de salida y eso es todo. Dele mis saludos a Lord Granchester y deséele buen viaje de mi parte.

\- Así lo haré, le sonrió Smith.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Smith encontró a Terry esperándolo.

Estrecho su mano diciéndole:

\- Todo arreglado Lord Terruce Grandchester, su pasaporte es válido para regresar a su amada Inglaterra, con saludos del secretario de la embajada británica para usted Milord.

Terry observó a Smith y luego se rio estrepitosamente.

\- Además de deberte una Smith, veo que has aprendido algo de mi sentido del humor.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Terry se preparó para enfrentar su destino.

Dos semanas pasan rápido cuando estamos ocupados, pero se vuelven segundo eternos cuando lo que esperamos no da señales de presentarse.

Terry observaba al Star Line llamando a los pasajeros para abordar, sin tener el milagro que esperaba, no había llegado la respuesta a su carta, y era demasiado tarde para seguir esperando.

El Sr. Smith su abogado tenía instrucciones sobre esa correspondencia en particular si aparecía en el siguiente mes de su partida o si no había respuesta, buscar que había sucedido. Este no era el trabajo ordinario para un abogado, pero había sido solicitado como un favor especial por Terry a una de las pocas personas a las que confiaba su discreción.

\- Smith, dijo Terry

\- Grandchester, no tienes que decir nada, en una semana si no hay respuesta iré de visita a Chicago.

\- Te estoy confiando mi vida Smith, - sonrió Terry.

\- No, solo el resultado de tus malas decisiones Grandchester, - ironizó el abogado.

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y Terry subió al barco a enfrentarse a otros desafíos, sino más urgentes, casi tan emocionales y relevantes.

El viaje en barco para Terry no fue tan placentero como pudo imaginar previamente. Al subir al barco, tuvo que hacerlo como Lord Grandchester, lo que ocasionó que alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo viesen con desconfianza, pues Terry nunca reveló su verdadero apellido. Y luego estaban las admiradoras que lo reconocieron en el barco; gracias a todo esto Terry prefirió pasar el mayor tiempo posible en su camarote y solo salía a caminar de madrugada para pensar que haría si debía cruzarse con el duque de Grandchester; o como arreglaría la situación de un apellido que ya no quería portar pero que solo podía ser retirado de dos maneras, solicitando una audiencia a su tío abuelo el rey Jorge V, lo cual no sería tan fácil sin tener que dar explicaciones sobre su vida en América.[ii] O siendo desheredado por su padre, cosa que al parecer no había sucedido. Ambas opciones le producían dolor de cabeza.

El barco llegó a Southampton, una madrugada en medio de la bruma. Fuera del temor que pensó tendría, no sintió ni nostalgia ni pesadumbre por volver a Inglaterra. La compañía se hospedó en un hotel de clase media en el centro de Londres, y Terry salió a la calle antes de los ensayos para ver los anuncios de la publicidad de la obra y caminar un poco. Los rótulos mostraban a Terruce Graham caracterizado como Hamlet, las sombras del cartel para darle mayor efecto y el maquillaje, además de haber pasado casi 7 años desde que había salido del país, hacían casi imposible relacionarlo con su aristocrático apellido.

Terry se dedicó entonces a recorrer aquellos lugares que recordaba de su infancia y adolescencia. Sin proponérselo llegó a Picadillys Circus y se detuvo a contemplar los cambios que había sufrido la ciudad tras la Gran Guerra. Se sentó en una banca cerca de un gran almacén, cuando de repente un vestido amarillo, y unos zapatos de seda se pararon frente a él, mientras una suave voz le decía:

\- Es bueno verte, mi estimado primo.

Terry no podía creerlo, no tenía ni dos días en la ciudad cuando alguien ya lo había identificado. Pensó primero en decir que se había equivocado, pero cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que no lograría nada con negarse a sí mismo.

\- Lady Madeleine de Kent, - se paró y saludó a la elegante dama frente a él.

\- Terruce, no seas tan formal. Somos familia.

\- Lo sé prima, pero aún usabas coletas la última vez que te vi, - sonrió Terry.

\- Veo que aún lo recuerdas, yo también recuerdo que me dijiste que era una molesta niña llorona la última vez que te vi, -replicó la dama.

\- Cómo me reconociste prima. – Continuó el joven.

\- Siempre reconocería esos ojos Terruce. Aunque te vistas como yanqui, no pierdes el porte de los Grandchester. Imagino que tu padre aún no sabe que estás aquí?

\- No Madeleine, aún no lo sabe. Y quisiera que no se lo cuentes.

\- No te preocupes, la duquesa tu madre nunca ha sido mi persona favorita de la casa Grandchester, y sé que tendrías problemas si lo supieras.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta Madeleine?

\- Lo que quieras primo.

\- Qué historia ha manejado mi padre en todos estos años que me marche

\- Creo que es mejor que me siente, Terruce. Aunque mejor caminemos, nadie te reconocería como el Marqués de Grandchester[iii] en este momento, y yo estoy comprometida con Lord Ernest de Cornualles.

Caminaron a través de la calle como dos conocidos seguidos por la dama de compañía de Madeleine, y esta le contó que los primeros dos años el duque de Grandchester dijo que su hijo estaba en un colegio militar en América finalizando sus estudios. Dado el comportamiento de Terry no resultaba una historia inverosímil. A sus quince años ya había recorrido todos los colegios ingleses existentes para la época.

Luego de ese tiempo, en las pocas ocasiones en que era cuestionado el duque refería que había decidido conocer mundo luego de finalizar el colegio, y luego, cada vez que se le nombraba el duque evadía el tema.

Al menos Terry entendió que no había sido rechazado públicamente. Madeleine además le comentó que la duquesa de Grandchester había referido en múltiples ocasiones que esperaba no regresaras a Inglaterra con alguna americana. Fuera de eso la sociedad inglesa no hablaba mucho al respecto.

Madeleine detuvo su paseo y apoyándose en su brazo le dijo:

\- Terruce, no sé qué habrá pasado en estos años entre tu padre y tú pero solo puedo decirte que él ha envejecido y parece llevar una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Por el motivo que hayas regresado ve a verlo lo más pronto posible.

\- Gracias prima, y espero poder despedirme de ti antes de abandonar Inglaterra.

\- Así será Terruce,- le sonrió.

Terry se despidió de Madeleine y regresó al hotel pensando que si bien No buscaría al duque de Grandchester y mucho menos estaba interesado que lo identificaran como el Márques Lord Terruce de Grandchester; al menos no se opondría de ver a su padre en privado.

El día del estreno llegó con localidades llenas debido al renombre de Terruce Graham como el príncipe de Broadway, y su desempeñó había logrado satisfacer a la estricta élite y crítica británica. La primera semana en Londres había sido un éxito y no había señales de nadie de la casa de Grandchester por lo que Terry dedujo que simplemente había sido excluido y podía seguir con la gira sin ningún problema. En cuanto a su apellido si deseaba casarse con Candy debía solicitar la anulación de su enlace con la corona; o comprar nuevamente papeles al regresar a América. Igualmente el apellido de casada de su pecosa, si lograba convencerla de aceptarlo sería Graham, no Grandchester. Conociendo a Candy esto no sería problema.

Un golpe en la puerta de su camerino interrumpió los pensamientos de Terry.

\- Graham, 10 minutos.

Terry respiró, tomó la capa y espada de su personaje, y se preparó para salir al escenario.

No sabía por qué, pero algo antes de subir a escena le dijo que esta noche habría algo más que las flores que llegaban de admiradores o algún periodista que quisiese saber sobre su vida en el teatro o peor aún sobre su vida privada.

\- "¡Ser o no ser, he aquí el problema! ¿Qué es más levantado para el espíritu: sufrir los golpes y dardos de la insultante Fortuna, o tomar las armas contra un piélago de calamidades y, haciéndoles frente, acabar con ellas? ¡Morir…, dormir, no más! – la voz de Terruce parecía romperse sobre el escenario.

\- ¡Y pensar que con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil naturales conflictos que constituyen la herencia de la carne! ¡He aquí un término devotamente apetecible! ¡Morir…, dormir! ¡Dormir!.. ¡Tal vez soñar! ¡Sí, ahí está el obstáculo! ¡Porque es forzoso que nos detenga el considerar qué sueños pueden sobrevenir en aquel sueño de la muerte, cuando nos hayamos librado del torbellino de la vida! ¡He aquí la reflexión que da existencia tan larga al infortunio! – la voz retumbó en todo el escenario.

\- Porque ¿quién aguantaría los ultrajes y desdenes del mundo, la injuria del opresor, la afrenta del soberbio, las congojas del amor desairado, las tardanzas de la justicia, las insolencias del poder y las vejaciones que el paciente mérito recibe del hombre indigno, cuando uno mismo podría procurar su reposo con un simple estilete? ¿Quién querría llevar tan duras cargas, gemir y sudar bajo el peso de una vida afanosa, si no fuera por el temor de un algo, después de la muerte, esa ignorada región cuyos confines no vuelve a traspasar viajero alguno, temor que confunde nuestra voluntad y nos impulsa soportar aquellos males que nos afligen, antes que lanzarnos a otros que desconocemos? – el actor parecía doblarse en sí mismo.

\- Así la conciencia hace de todos nosotros unos cobardes: y así los primitivos matices de la resolución desmayan bajo los pálidos toques del pensamiento, y las empresas de mayores alientos e importancia, por esa consideración, tuercen su curso y dejan de tener nombre de acción… - y los versos del bardo parecían cobrar un nuevo matiz en aquella desgarradora voz que los paladeaba.

\- Pero ¡silencio!… ¡La hermosa Ofelia! Ninfa, en tus plegarias acuérdate de mis pecados."iv

Los versos del soliloquio de Hamlet fueron dichos esta noche, con mayor pesar y nostalgia, con mayor crudeza y desespero si acaso esto era posible. Terruce Graham había conseguido una vez más sorprender a propios y extraños con su actuación.

Al final de la función, la energía que Terry había mostrado en el escenario lo había dejado cansado, como si necesitase dormir un momento para reponerse de su intensidad. Se retiró el maquillaje actoral, cuando unos golpes interrumpieron su concentración.

Al abrir la puerta una figura aristocrática, con un bastón con montura de plata labrada, y un frac cortado a la medida entraba al camerino diciendo:

\- Terruce…

Terry inclinó la cabeza como cuando era un muchacho y solo alcanzó a pronunciar dos palabras:

\- Señor padre…

Mientras tanto al otro lado del océano, una joven de cabello rubio cortado a los hombros, ojos esmeraldas y pecas en el rostro, leía un viejo periódico que había recibido un día antes:

\- Aunque no soy una persona de premiaciones, quiero que este premio sirva para agradecer a tres mujeres importantes de mi vida, uno me salvó, la vida. Otra me liberó el alma y se convirtió en mi musa, y la tercera es la gran actriz del teatro norteamericano: Eleanor Baker, mi madre. Gracias mamá.

Terry….suspiró.

Continuará...

* * *

[i] El alcoholismo fue aceptado como enfermedad a tratarse en los hospitales hasta la mitad del siglo XX.

[ii] Hasta 1999 un noble pudo renunciar a su título sin aprobación del rey o reina de Inglaterra.

[iii] Título de cortesía para el heredero de un ducado.

iv: Monólogo de Hamlet (William Shakespeare)

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un review y siguen esta historia, prometo concluirla. Gracias totales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**De nobleza y otros menesteres**

\- Señor padre…

Terry observó a su padre por un momento, y sintió que todos los rencores que albergó de adolescente regresaban en un solo impulso, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, sin embargo, también observó frente a él a un hombre que parecía llevar sobre sus hombros un gran peso, y en ese momento recordó como en un relámpago, el peso que él mismo llevó durante tantos años sobre sus propios hombros. Optó por guardar silencio, preparándose para las agrias palabras y reproches de su padre.

Si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento al camerino, se daría la vuelta dada la alta tensión entre los dos caballeros de porte y rasgos similares.

El duque observó a Terruce durante un momento, ya no era el muchachito que recordaba, además de estar más alto, sus hombros eran más anchos, y sus ojos aunque igualmente altaneros tenían una melancolía mayor a la que él pudiese recordar.

Richard de Grandchester, tenía en su sangre la estirpe de un ducado de más de 400 años de antigüedad y sin embargo, en un segundo olvido toda la flema y porte de su posición y avanzó hacia su hijo, para luego extender los brazos y abrazarlo como si pensara que en cualquier momento pudiese esfumarse.

Terry no salía de su asombro, conocía la dureza y altivez de su padre, por lo que esperaba cualquier cosa, reclamos, un golpe de su bastón, incluso una cachetada, pero nada lo preparó para sentir los brazos de su padre estrujándolo.

\- Papá… fue lo único que Terry pudo decir.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen bastado, el duque sin soltar a Terry dijo:

\- Bienvenido a casa Terry.

Annie Brigton, actualmente Annie Cornwell descansaba la taza de té que se había servido sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a mostrarse ansiosa pues Candy no regresaba del Padre Árbol.

No pudiendo más con su ansiedad decidió buscar a su amiga, ya que era la responsable que Candy tuviese en sus manos el periódico sobre la premiación de Terry.

Sabiendo que iba a dañar sus zapatos lilas de seda comenzó a caminar a través del prado, para después comenzar a correr a pesar de lo poco elegante o conveniente que fuese con ese calzado, pues al acercarse al árbol vio a una Candy ahogada en lágrimas. Cuando llegó a su lado, no sabía si abrazarla, correr a llamar a sus dos madres o retirarse. Optó por la primer opción:

\- Candy que sucede.- le preguntó Annie

\- El encontró a alguien Annie, él ya tiene con quien compartir sus logros, - hipo Candy.

Annie se quedó perpleja, no sabía si era que había otro artículo sobre Terry que ella no había leído, o algo le pasó desapercibido en el reportaje, pues la única mujer que aparecía junto al actor era la ahora revelada madre del mismo, Eleanor Baker, la actriz.

\- A qué te refieres Candy?

\- Mira sus palabras Annie, "Otra me liberó el alma y se convirtió en mi musa", más claro no puede ser, - le replicó Candy sin dejar de hipar por el llanto.

Si alguien hubiese visto a la elegante y siempre refinada Annie Cornwell en ese momento no la hubiese reconocido. Arrancando el periódico de las manos de Candy, comenzó a pegarle con él a la rubia, mientras muy alterada le decía:

\- Candice White Andley, eres una atolondrada, que no ve más allá de sus narices, - gritó Annie.

\- Annie, detente, que te sucede, - se giró Candy rabiosa.

\- Que no entiendo como no fuiste escritora en lugar de enfermera, no puedo creer la cantidad de telaraña que le metes a tu cabeza en un par de segundos,- dijo Annie dándole un último golpe con el periódico y luego empezó a respirar como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

Candy se quedó perpleja, y mirando a Annie, le dijo:

\- Puedes explicarme

\- Lo que quiero decir Candice White, es que no sé dónde ande tu cabecita para decir que Terry tiene a alguien, cuando todos sabíamos desde el San Pablo que la única musa de Terry has sido tú, y que si no hubiese sido por la tonta decisión de permitir que Susana Marlowe se metiese entre ustedes ya estarías casada, viviendo en New York, con dos hijos y acompañando a Terry a sus giras, - resopló perdiendo el aliento Annie.

\- Annie, tu sabes que Susana se sacrificó por Terry, y además hace un año que ella falleció y no he tenido señales de él. – se justificó Candy.

\- Arggg, que voy a hacer contigo Candy, acaso no estudiamos lo mismo, y nos movemos en los mismos lugares. Que acaso no recuerdas que cuando enferme de neumonía y tú me cuidaste, mi madre en su desesperación al ver a Archie tan sereno, le recordó que si yo moría él debía como su prometida guardarme luto por dos años, y dado lo largo de nuestro compromiso no esperaba menos de tres años de su parte. Que esperabas de un hombre que es objeto de habladurías continuas por la prensa, que corriera al día siguiente a tu lado, como si nada pasase.

A veces creo Candy, que estabas tan decidida a que Terry sacrificase su vida al lado de esa actriz, y tú la tuya escondiéndote en el hogar de Pony que haces estos aspavientos y creas historias bizarras para no aceptar que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a las cosas como son ahora. Si tú no eres la musa a la que Terruce se refiere me quito el apellido Cornwell.

Y poniéndose de pie, Annie le dio una mirada de reprimenda a su amiga, y un último coscorrón con el periódico llena de frustración por la actitud de Candy.

Candy se quedó perpleja por la reacción de Annie, pero volvió a leer el periódico. Su amiga tenía razón, Terry debía guardar un tiempo de luto por Susana, fuese por el motivo que fuese. Además no se le conocían a Terry romances confirmados, ni noticias de escándalo luego de dejar el alcohol. Todo lo que se sabía sobre su vida estaba relacionado a su tiempo con Susana, las salidas con su ahora revelada madre, sus conocidos desplantes a los periodistas y los triunfos sobre el escenario. Si hubiese un romance confirmado, un desliz en su vida nocturna o algún escándalo relacionado a mujeres, cualquiera de sus conocidos no hubiese podido disimular y se lo contaría. No. Annie tenía razón, estaba aterrada, y hasta cierto punto, se sentía culpable. La carta que hace algún tiempo Susana Marlowe le envió pidiéndole que no buscase a Terry, que él era feliz con ella, aún pesaba sobre su conciencia a pesar de ya no existir la remitente.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Candy. Te prometo Terry que si quieres hablar, lo haremos. No sé cuánto tiempo te tome volver, pero sé que lo harás. El tiempo de luto de una prometida son dos años, si te he esperado una vida, puedo esperar un año más. Terry…aún te amo.

Y al decir esto por primera vez en mucho tiempo en voz alta, sintió como si algo se rompiese dentro suyo. Candy se secó las lágrimas y bajó a reunirse con Annie, quien esperaba estuviese más calmada, para contarle su decisión.

Volviendo a Inglaterra, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para Terry. Su padre, el otrora frío y circunspecto duque de Grandchester lo abrazaba como si no quisiese soltarlo, le había dado la bienvenida, y si no lo conociese tanto juraría que el duque estaba realmente conmovido.

Poco acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, Terry se separó de Richard, para poder hablar.

\- Padre, es bueno verlo bien. – habló Terry sin saber exactamente qué decir.

\- Terruce, ha sido una magnífica actuación la de esta noche, -respondió el duque recuperando su aplomo.

Nuevamente, se quedaron en silencio. Pero que podía Terry decir, cuando su mente se había preparado para cualquier reacción, menos para esto. Al fin, su lado sarcástico le gano al deseo de hablar sinceramente con su padre.

\- Y dígame duque, dónde están?

\- Dónde está quien, o qué. – preguntó el duque confundido.

\- Los guardias de la torre de Londres para llevarme, por deshonrar mi ilustre apellido, ironizó el joven

\- Terruce, aunque en primer lugar pensé venir y darte una tunda, no te lo voy a negar. He comprendido esta noche muchas cosas que me negué a ver aún después de tu partida. Y si decidí bajar a tu camerino fue para hablar con el joven que lleva mi sangre, pero no deseo perder mi compostura si eso es lo que intentas, estoy demasiado viejo para eso.

\- Comprendo, le parece si intentamos hablar como dos adultos.

\- Así lo espero, Terruce…

Decidieron salir del teatro y fueron al bar del hotel Savoy, como sugerencia del duque.

Al inicio como si un acuerdo tácito se hubiese marcado entre ambos, hablaron de la guerra pasada, del papel del duque en el parlamento. Y de la necesidad de reactivar la economía del país. Todo iba en esa línea hasta que el chofer del duque se presentó para decirle:

\- Su excelencia, su apartamento privado está listo si desea usarlo esta noche o si el señor marqués también así lo desea.

\- Gracias Jonh,- respondió el hombre mayor.

El duque guardó silencio, en lo que el sirviente se retiraba e hizo señas al camarero para que les sirvieran otra bebida a ambos.

\- Terry, continuó el duque. Si te estas preguntando qué pasó con tu título de cortesía, no ha sido retirado, no quise tocar nada del ducado hasta volver a verte Terruce.

\- Quieres decir padre, que legalmente sigo siendo el primogénito de la casa Grandchester?

\- Así es Terruce, aunque por tu rostro veo que eso no te complace

\- Padre, agradezco aunque le sea difícil de creer que no me haya retirado el apellido. Pero un actor de Broadway como usted sabrá no puede heredar un ducado.

\- No he dicho eso Terruce, dije que seguías siendo el primogénito, no el heredero al ducado.

\- No entiendo padre…

\- Cuando te marchaste sin despedirte fui al colegio para informarme que había sucedido pues recibí una nota anónima que indicaba que te habías fugado debido a que deshonraste a una señorita hija adoptiva de la familia Andley de América

\- Padre, eso no fue así…interrumpió Terry comenzando a molestarse

\- Déjame terminar Terry y luego podrás decir lo que quieras, respondió con poca paciencia el duque.

Te decía que era una nota anónima que luego al investigar la hermana Grey, llegó a la conclusión que había sido un ardid de una tal señorita Leagan, prima de la señorita Ardley. Le dije a la hermana que quería hablar con Candice por si ella sabía de tu paradero, pero ella no tenía idea más que te habías marchado a América. Simplemente la ignoré y le dije a la monja que te traería de vuelta.

Candice siguió mi carruaje, se subió a él mientras estaba en movimiento para poder hablar conmigo, no podía creer como una señorita podía hacer eso. Hablamos y esa pecosa rubia me convenció que no te buscase y que te dejará buscar tu sueño.

\- Candy…fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante la impresión el joven Grandchester.

\- Sinceramente hijo pensé que te casarías con ella, y luego vi en los periódicos que recibo de América que estabas comprometido con una joven actriz en silla de ruedas, y que ella murió hace poco más de un año. No entiendo que pasó?

\- Quiere decir duque, que ha seguido pendiente de mi vida

\- Al menos a través de los periódicos, aunque sea difícil de convencerte, eres mi hijo, y sufrí lo que un padre puede sufrir al perder a su primogénito. Sin embargo, como caballero, respete la palabra dada a quien pensé era tu amiga, y probablemente a futuro algo más.

Terry desconocía al hombre que tenía frente a él. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ser sincero con su padre. Le contó su partida a América, la entrada a la compañía de teatro, sus papeles principales, el accidente de Susana.

Al llegar a esta parte el duque presintió que aún el Savoy no era el mejor lugar para conocer la parte que imaginaba aún más difícil en la vida de Terruce.

\- Te parece hijo si continuamos esta conversación en un lugar más privado, tengo un apartamento del que la duquesa ignora su existencia, donde podremos hablar tranquilamente.

\- Está bien papá

El chófer los condujo por las calles de Londres a un departamento que se encontraba prácticamente escondido detrás de grandes arboledas. Terry miró a su padre con cara de sorpresa e ironía. El duque solo sonrió y le dijo:

\- No estoy tan viejo como supones hijo, y aún tengo amigas a las que invitar a cenar, si me comprendes. Además comparto contigo el gusto por las rubias, aunque sin pecas. Y si recuerdas a la duquesa pues comprenderás mi necesidad de otras compañías.

\- Que diría la duquesa padre

\- Que su status, joyas y viajes bien valen ver hacia otro lado.

Terry solo sonrió pensando que si él no hubiese conocido a Candy probablemente seguiría vagando por Inglaterra y ya tuviese un apartamento discreto como su padre. Esa era la vida de apariencias que la nobleza se esmeraba en mantener y su padre era el vivo ejemplo de ello.

Al llegar al apartamento, se sirvieron las bebidas en el salón principal, y Terry comenzó el relato de la parte más oscura de su vida, luego del accidente de Susana, la llegada de Candy a New York, el intento de suicidio de la actriz, la separación con Candy, su caída en el alcohol, sus papeles en carpas ambulantes de mala muerte, y luego su resurgimiento para volver a Strafford, y a su responsabilidad con Susana, hasta que esta llevada por complicaciones de su precaria salud había fallecido.

El duque solo escuchaba y en algunas partes del relato, apretaba su bastón pero no se atrevía a intervenir.

\- Terrence, que sucedió luego de la muerte de tu prometida y que pasó con la señorita Candice

\- Susana antes de morir, me pidió como último favor que al menos le guardase un año de luto, y luego su madre se aparecía un día sí y otro también, ya fuese en mi apartamento o en el teatro para hablar conmigo de Susana y pedirme que respetase el luto por mi prometida.

\- Llegaste a amarla?- preguntó el duque

\- Jamás, le estaba agradecido por salvarme la vida y llegue a apreciarla, pero Susana era una mujer absorbente que vivió con la idea de ganar mi afecto a como diese lugar, la palabra de compromiso era un peso sobre mis hombros, pero jamás pude desposarla.

\- Y luego que ella murió. Que sucedió?

\- Pues hace más o menos un mes cuando ya se había cumplido un año de su muerte, hubo una entrega de premios a la que asistí con Eleanor.

Inconscientemente la cara del duque cambión para tratar de recomponerse a través de un nuevo trago y Terry le relató la entrega de premios y la aceptación pública de Eleanor como su madre ante la prensa. Además de su dedicatoria al recibir su premio. Y luego, la reacción y liberación de la Sra. Marlowe.

\- Sabes Terry, que con esa declaración, has renunciado a todos tus privilegios. . espetó el padre.

\- No estoy aquí por mis privilegios duque, estoy aquí para presentar una obra, mi trabajo en las tablas, y para poder saber cuál es mi status legal y darle a Candy, si aún me ama, un apellido legal.

\- Me alegro que el fuego de tu mirada no se allá no se haya extinguido del todo. Pero me temo que esa declaración puede complicar las cosas. Lo primero que debo saber es si la declaración fue de Terruce Graham o Grandchester

\- Graham

\- Lo segundo es si estarías dispuesto a ser reconocido públicamente como un bastardo

\- Eso no lo había pensado. Dijo Terry pues era la última pregunta que hubiese supuesto viniendo de su padre.

\- Déjame explicarte, durante todos estos años fuiste reconocido como el primogénito rebelde de la familia Grandchester. Dado tu historial de comportamiento, no fue extraño para nadie que no prestaras juramento al rey, al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Pues se dijo que estabas en América. Nadie asocia tu nombre artístico al de la casa de Grandchester. Sin embargo, si deseas cambiar o reclamar un apellido a sabiendas que no serás el heredero por tu carrera; solo hay dos caminos.

\- Estoy listo para saberlo, dijo Terry mostrando decisión en la decisión que había tomado.

\- El primero es hacer público que eres un bastardo reconocido legalmente, aunque deteste el nombre. Y por lo tanto automáticamente perderías tu título de cortesía pero podría heredarte el apellido, y algunos fondos no asociados al ducado. – explicó el duque.

\- No estoy aquí por tu dinero padre, - refutó Terry.

\- El segundo es que tu tío abuelo el rey, autoricé que sigas utilizando alguno de los títulos menores pero deberás jurar fidelidad a la corona, podrás seguir siendo actor, con la bendición del rey, pero de decidir casarte con la señorita Andley deberá ser autorizado por su majestad y Candy no podrá tener un título de cortesía, aunque si tus hijos.

\- No creo que un título de cortesía le interese a Candy, volvió a replicar Terry.

\- Y hay una tercera forma no muy agradable, continuó el duque. Deberás renunciar públicamente a la casa Grandchester, tramitar el apellido que desees llevar, perderías cualquier herencia del ducado, o de mi persona; pero además para volver a Inglaterra deberás tener una autorización especial. Para mí aunque te cueste creerlo es la peor de las opciones.

\- Cuál es tu preferencia padre

\- La segunda opción sería la mejor para la casa Grandchester, en los últimos años con el fin de la guerra, Estados Unidos se convirtió en el respaldo económico para Europa; trayendo con ello a millonarias americanas que querían convertirse en Ladys, y a hombres de la nobleza cuyo patrimonio se ha visto mermado por sus malas inversiones o ninguna inversión económica; el duque de Marlborough, inicio esta tradición antes de que tu nacieras. (1)

\- Conozco la historia, padre.

\- Como verás a veces puede verse hacia otro lado, sobre todo si tu amada es una Andley, una de las familias más ricas y reconocidas de América.

\- Tú no conoces a Candy, ella no aceptaría dar una dote a la casa Grandchester, para solventar un matrimonio. – dijo Terry comenzando a molestarse con aquella difícil charla.

\- No te he dicho que pediremos una dote, pero será una forma de convencer al rey de dejarte ir con tu apellido, y poder a mi muerte saber que alguno de mis hijos aunque sea en una rama lateral llevo algo de mi sangre y de mi espíritu en la sucesión.

\- Mi hermano Richard, es el Grandchester legítimo, padre.

\- Su apellido, pero no el porte, la decisión y el fuego en la sangre de los Grandchester. Lamentablemente tu hermano no sabe ni limpiarse la nariz, previa autorización por la duquesa. Si no te hubieses marchado a América, nada me hubiese hecho más feliz que, el hijo de la mujer que tanto amé, y que tenía mi carácter y mi porte hubiese sido el heredero de mi legado, pero la vida es como es, y esta noche hijo me di cuenta que llevarás ese espíritu donde vayas.- finalizó el duque con tristeza y orgullo a la vez.

\- Creo padre que necesitaremos un trago más esta noche, sonrío Terry.

\- Debemos tomar decisiones, Terruce. Pero antes hablaré con el abogado.

Y ahora cuéntame cómo vas a lograr que la señorita Andley se convierta en mi nuera?

Y aquella noche, Terry se dio cuenta que entre él y su padre habían más coincidencias de lo que alguna vez quiso admitir. Pero a la vez un mar de distancia que tal vez después de aquella noche ya no fuese tan difícil de cruzar.

El abogado Smith, había llegado puntualmente durante 10 días a recoger el correo de Terry, sin ninguna notificación de la familia Andley. Por lo tanto, existían dos opciones, o la carta no había sido respondida por William Ardley, o esa carta no había llegado a su destinatario.

Sabía que Terry estaría ansioso por recibir noticias, pero prefirió averiguar qué había sucedido antes de viajar. Aún contaba con contactos en su vida anterior, así que inicio el camino para saber dónde se encontraba William Andley y la carta de su cliente.

(1) En 1895, Consuelo Vanderbilt, heredera norteamerica se casó con el 9º duque de Malbourg, divorciándose en 1921 y logrando la anulación del matrimonio en 1926. No fue el primer caso pero si el más sonado. Luego de ella otras americanas millonarias contrajeron matrimonios con nobles británicos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Señor suegro**

Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Misuky e Igarashi. Sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

William Albert Andley era el patriarca del clan Andley, exitoso empresario y famoso por sus excentricidades, como dedicarse a la protección de los animales en una época en que la caza de animales exóticos, era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de los hombres de alta clase; aficionado a los viajes, filántropo, y con una hija apenas 12 años menor que él como su heredera.

El misterioso señor Andley como se le apodaba en América por la prensa, y Sir William Andley en Europa por su origen escocés era el famoso tío abuelo William para la familia Andley, y su adorado hermano Bert para Candy.

Albert había tratado de apoyar a Candy en su etapa de introspección en el hogar de Pony, sin embargo, había puesto una sola regla para esto, la joven debería en ocasiones específicas participar en los eventos organizados por la Tía abuela Elroy y tratar dentro de lo posible de no sacar de sus casillas a la anciana.

Este requisito era más una condición de la Sra Elroy que aún no podía soportar que una Andley viviese alejada de las propiedades de la familia, ya que Candice había regresado al hogar de Pony al cumplir 18 años y tenía ya casi 5 años viviendo ahí. Además, no había perdido la insana costumbre, según la tía abuela Elroy de trabajar tanto en el hogar de Pony como en una clínica cerca del lugar. Así que la asistencia a ciertos eventos era requisito para que la longeva y estirada mujer permitiera que la hija adoptiva de su sobrino siguiera perteneciendo a la familia. Y no es que William Andley jamás le hubiese retirado el apellido y su protección si Candy se hubiese negado a asistir, pero la pareció una forma de que Candy saliese de aquel encierro voluntario que era una excusa para no enfrentarse al dolor de su corazón.

William sabía que su pequeña había decidido recluirse para no saber nada que pudiese recordarle a aquel actor con el que un día pensó se desposaría. Aun así fiel a su naturaleza bondadosa había aceptado participar en algunos de los eventos de los Andley, siendo la mejor protección para Albert de las cazafortunas que rodeaban al dueño del emporio Andley. Eran estos bailes y eventos donde Archibal, su sobrino y Annie, la esposa de este, hacían gala de toda su elegancia y refinamiento social; pero eran también aderezados con las ocurrencias de la rubia pecosa, como los mil pretextos y travesuras para evitar bailar con más de un pretendiente, o evitar invitaciones a meriendas o salidas fuera de las obligadas por la tía Elroy.

Albert se reía recordando el último baile, donde una azorada Candy, se debatía por encontrar la forma de escapar de dos pretendientes que la seguían por todo el salón. Uno, un joven empresario de Montana, del negocio de las maderas, que además de considerar los negocios que podría hacer con los Andley, había quedado prendado de los ojos de Candice Andley.

El otro era un lord escocés que pensaba que unir su apellido a una americana heredera podía repuntar su casa ancestral, y además la ternura y belleza atípica de la joven era un aliciente.

Candice harta ya de sus atenciones, había referido haber perdido su carné de baile a uno, y fingir torcerse un tobillo para evitar al otro.

Eso no había evitado, que ambos hombres en algún momento de la noche, lo hubiesen abordado para solicitar su permiso de cortejar a su protegida. La respuesta de Albert había sido tajante:

-No.

Y no es que Candy no hubiese tenido mejores pretendientes, pero estos se habían cansado de esperar, por una salida, un té, o una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Albert no sabía porque se había detenido a pensar, en aquella situación, y su viejo amigo Terry; tal vez era porque había tenido un momento de su tiempo para alejarse de pensar en negocios, o porque George su eterno consejero, le había dicho que se tomará 10 min, pues su próxima cita quizás resultase un negocio difícil de resolver, y esperaba que la señorita Candice también tuviese ganancias de esta inversión.

Así que el patriarca decidió tomarse los 10 minutos para un café, pensar en todo lo anterior, y prepararse quizá para la visita de otro incomodo pretendiente.

La puerta se abrió y un siempre formal George, anunció la próxima visita:

\- El señor Steven Smith, abogado de Terruce Grandchester.

La taza que Albert sostenía se fue de sus manos, lo que menos esperaba ese día dentro de su rutina de trabajo era tener noticias de Terry Grandchester.

Luego de las presentaciones, Smith, fue directo al exponer la intención de su cliente de contactar a Candice Andley o al menos saber su paradero luego de todos estos años. No es necesario pensar demasiado para imaginar la cara de Albert al escuchar la arrogancia de aquella solicitud, aun viniendo de Grandchester, famoso por su arrogancia y poca disposición a las normas sociales. Y su abogado no se quedaba atrás.

George como siempre preparado ante todo, había hecho señas a su patrón de no exaltarse e intervino:

\- William, me temo que el señor Smith, no ha sabido explicarse. Hace casi un mes, tu viejo amigo, el señor Grandchester, te envió una carta a la oficina de Chicago, bajo el nombre de Terruce Graham, su nombre artístico. Una de las secretarias, gran admiradora del señor Graham, pensó que era alguna publicidad o un requerimiento para alguna obra de caridad, por lo que retuvo la carta unos días, sin abrirla; pero no la dispuso en tu correspondencia personal, sino en la sección de beneficencia, de donde este día he podido al fin tenerla en mis manos al exigir que sin abrirse se enviase a tu oficina aquí en Nueva York. Quizás al abrirla puedas entender el apuro del señor Smith por saber el paradero de la señorita Andley.

 ** _Sr. William Albert Andley_**

 ** _Mi estimado amigo Albert,_**

 ** _El compromiso al que por honor me vi obligado a llegado a su fin, incluso guardando las normas sociales del luto y respeto. Ahora soy un hombre libre y necesito saber dónde está mi Candy, tu hija adoptiva. Sé amigo mío que es muy petulante de mi parte ser tan directo, sin embargo debo marchar a Inglaterra por mi trabajo durante 2 meses y no quiero hacerlo sin poder saber cómo esta ella._**

 ** _Tu amigo,_**

 ** _Terry Grandchester_**

Albert no pudo evitar pensar que con todo y carta, los años no le habían quitado a Terry lo impulsivo y arrogante. Sin embargo, sabía que era el único que haría salir a Candy de aquel encierro en las montañas, y de su culpa por la carta que Susana Marlowe le había enviado años atrás como recordatorio de la palabra brindada luego del accidente de la actriz.

Aun así, no podía tomar una decisión sin consultar con Candy, y sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Terry. Este último era su amigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que Candy sufriese un golpe aún más fuerte del que ya había sufrido.

Smith suponiendo que aquella carta aclaraba muchas cosas, se permitió comentar con los dos hombres el hecho que Graham se encontraba en Inglaterra de gira y que trataría de arreglar la situación de su apellido antes de presentarse con la señorita Andley.

Albert lo interrumpió.

\- Señor Smith, agradezco la aclaratoria, pero me temo que la señorita Andley se encuentra ya comprometida y no creo que sea correcto ver a su exnovio, no quiero comprometer el honor de mi protegida.

\- Señor Andley, me temo que no entiende, usted creería que lo buscaría sin saber antes algunos datos, sé que la señorita no está comprometida, aunque aparece pocas veces en los eventos sociales, además sé, que siendo una Andley vive en un pequeño orfanato en las afueras de Chicago, que trabaja como enfermera, y que si he venido con usted sin presentarme con ella ha sido porque el señor Grandchester me dio la indicación de buscar a su padre adoptivo primero.

\- Ya veo que sabe hacer su trabajo. Voy a pedirle que no se contacte con Candy hasta que yo resuelva algunos puntos con Terry. No se preocupe, hoy mismo por la tarde le escribiré y espero podamos aclarar algunas cosas por telegrama.

\- Siendo así, mi trabajo aquí ha concluido hasta que el señor Grandchester no indique otra cosa. Ha sido un gusto señor Andley, y créame que lo entiendo yo también sacudiría a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a mi hija.

Las últimas palabras de Smith fueron dichas con un tono más melancólico de lo esperado, se despidió de ambos caballeros y espero tener noticias pronto de Grandchester.

Cuando Smith se retiró George tomó papel y pluma, y se las entregó a Albert

\- El telegrama será al hotel Medium, o al Royal London Theater. – indicó el hombre mayor.

\- Escribe George y envíalo a ambos lugares:

 ** _Sr. Terruce Graham_**

 ** _Estimado Terry,_**

 ** _No diré que no es un gusto saber de ti. Pero esta vez no te escribo como amigo, sino como padre._**

 ** _Estaré en Londres en 12 días, me reuniré contigo y de ser posible con Lord Grandchester. Esas son mis condiciones._**

 ** _Tu amigo,_**

 ** _William Albert Andley_**

George no necesito más indicaciones, salió para encargarse de los telegramas y para conseguir los boletos y al día siguiente salir hacia Inglaterra.

Albert sabía que Candy no saldría para ir a Inglaterra, así que no le diría nada hasta contactar con Terry, si todo salía bien y esta vez no había ninguna actriz, pelea de bares, ni nada que hiciera de Terry un hombre libre, enviaría directo a Terry al hogar de Pony. No le diría a Candy, no quería pensar que el sentido de honor de Candy pudiese hacer que huyera antes de ver a Grandchester.

Al día siguiente en Londres, dos telegramas eran entregados a Terruce Graham. Tuvo deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada. Albert llegaría cuando el ya estuviese en Stratford Upon Avon, 160 kilómetros lo separarían de Londres. No importaba, regresaría a Londres para ver a Albert aunque tuviese que caminar todo el país.

Tal como George lo supuso, al día siguiente él y su patrón abordaban un barco hacía Inglaterra, todo por la pequeña rubia que ambos adoraban.

11 días después al bajar del barco, George fue interceptado por un chófer, solicitándole entrar al vehículo ya que alguien esperaba poder hablar un momento con Sir William Andley, y de ser posible conducirlo a su residencia.

Albert entró al vehículo con el escudo Grandchester y las cortinas de las ventanas bajadas, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su ocupante:

\- Sir Andley, gracias por aceptar esta reunión improvisada.

\- Lord Grandchester, es un honor su excelencia, no lo esperaba.

\- Sir Andley creo que tenemos un negocio en común, un par de atolondrados hijos que debemos ayudar a reparar sus propios errores en este laberinto de intrigas en que ambos se perdieron.

\- Así es Lord Grandchester, me alegró contar con su beneplácito para esto, respondió Albert.

\- Entonces que empiece el juego, río el viejo duque….

 **Agradecimientos.**

Me disculpo por no haber agradecido tan hermosos reviews en la publicación del capítulo previo, pero la tecnología a veces me gana, y cuando quise editar para los agradecimientos el capítulo ya estaba en línea. Nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo esta creación de mi cabeza llena de insomnio y de sueños; me tarde un poco en actualizar ya que recibí un par de reviews que me hicieron sentir que tenía que escribir a la hora y bajo las circunstancias de otra persona, como un empleo. Y soy un espíritu de contradicción…

Espero disfruten este capítulo, el final está a unos dos a tres capítulos más, para que los antiguos rebeldes del San Pablo se encuentren. Gracias por leer.

PD: no busque los review arriba mencionados que ya no están…


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo puede pasar…**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos de autor Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

\- Sir Andley, gracias por aceptar esta reunión improvisada.

\- Lord Grandchester, es un honor su excelencia, no lo esperaba.

\- Sir Andley creo que tenemos un negocio en común, un par de atolondrados hijos que debemos ayudar a reparar sus propios errores en este laberinto de intrigas en que ambos se perdieron.

\- Así es Lord Grandchester, me alegró contar con su beneplácito para esto, respondió Albert.

\- Entonces que empiece el juego, río el viejo duque….

Albert, no comprendía la actitud del duque cuando Terry le había contado en repetidas ocasiones su mala relación. Si había aceptado subir al coche del duque fue porque sabía que debería saber todo lo que rodeaba a su futuro yerno amigo, quería proteger a Candy si es que acaso esta aceptaba nuevamente al chico inglés en su vida.

Ambos hombres continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a un edificio que reconocería siempre que llegaba a Londres, el Hotel Savoy; lugar donde podía pasar de incognito, y a la vez tener todo disponible en caso necesitase realizar reuniones o simplemente descansar.

Entendía entonces que Terry estaba muy en contacto con su padre para saber dónde se alojaría.

Llegaron al hotel donde ya George se encontraba realizando los trámites y conducir a ambos hombres a un salón donde pudiesen conversar. Luego de que el té y el café estuviesen servidos, el eficiente secretario se retiró, y la conversación fue retomada.

\- Realmente es un gusto que al fin nos conozcamos Sir Andley, inicio el duque

\- Lo mismo opino Lord Richard, respondió el joven rubio.

\- Creo que si vamos a ser consuegros, será mejor que dejemos el título a un lado, no le parece William.

\- No estoy seguro si seremos consuegros, replicó Albert. Pero creo que hará más cómoda esta reunión

\- Veo William que se encuentra un poco escéptico sobre las intenciones de mi hijo, indicó el duque con aquella expresión de sarcasmo similar a la de su hijo

\- Si se tratase de su hija Richard creo que tendría el mismo escepticismo

\- Me temo que en el caso de mi hija, y conociendo a su madre, solo será la resolución de cuál de los pretendientes ofrece un mayor apellido de abolengo o mayores propiedades

\- Es lo mismo en el caso de los Andley, a excepción que no lo he permitido con Candy, replicó Albert. Y dígame Richard, donde esta Terry

\- Pues se encuentra en Stratford Upon Avon.

\- La tierra de Shakespeare?

\- Así es… creo que si no hubiese recibido su telegrama Albert, mi hijo hubiese estado como niño en víspera de navidad. Creo que en la cabeza impetuosa de Terry, esperaba una carta o telegrama diciéndole el paradero de la señorita Candice, o de ser posible que ella apareciese de la nada en Inglaterra.

Albert no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse las fantasías de Terry, ni a un hombre como Lord Grandchester normalmente tan formal, como todo aristócrata disfrutando la tortura mental de su hijo.

\- Debo entender Richard, que Terry en todo caso cuenta con su beneplácito para seguir trabajando como actor.

\- Sería imposible no aceptarlo, aunque me hubiese gustado ver a Terruce en el parlamento británico, su alma esta en las tablas. Su Hamlet es algo digno de admirarse, y aún los críticos más severos han alabado su obra. Lamentablemente, eso mismo me hace imposible heredarle parte del legado Grandchester.

\- Pero creo entender que no va a retirarle el apellido.

\- No Albert. He sido un mal padre pero no a tal punto, que deje de reconocer a mi propio hijo, cuando él ha sabido salir adelante sin usar la influencia de su apellido. Sin embargo, la corona inglesa puede tener otro punto de vista, y es lo que me preocupa.

\- A que se refiere Richard?

\- A que Terruce tendrá que decidir qué hará con el apellido Grandchester, y solicitar al rey esa autorización. Ya sea que se haga público su nacimiento como bastardo, o que decida renunciar a la casa Grandchester.

\- Y cuáles son sus opciones, preguntó Albert

\- El primero es hacer público que es bastardo reconocido legalmente, Y por lo tanto perdería su título de cortesía pero podría heredarle el apellido, y algunos fondos no asociados al ducado. – explicó el duque.

El segundo es que su tío abuelo el rey, autoricé que siga utilizando alguno de los títulos menores pero deberá jurar fidelidad a la corona, podrá seguir siendo actor, con la bendición del rey, pero el matrimonio con la señorita Andley deberá ser autorizado por su majestad y Candy no podrá tener un título de cortesía, aunque si sus hijos.

Y una tercera forma es que deberá renunciar públicamente a la casa Grandchester, tramitar el apellido que desee llevar, perdería cualquier herencia del ducado, o de mi persona; pero además para volver a Inglaterra deberá tener una autorización especial.

\- Creo duque, que tal vez lo que voy a comentarle pueda solucionar en parte la situación o quizás volverlo más complicado. – expresó Albert con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro.

\- Escucho…Albert

\- Candy es una Andley legalmente. Sin embargo, aunque es reconocida como tal, y obligada a asistir a algunos eventos sociales de la familia; su vida cotidiana transcurre entre el lugar donde creció, el hogar de Pony, y su trabajo como enfermera en una pequeña clínica del lugar. Puede aceptar un regalo de la familia, pero jamás que nos encarguemos de su manutención, y cuando solicita algo es generalmente para alguna escuela, hospital u orfelinato.

Fuera de las reuniones a las que debe asistir, y algunas visitas a sus primos, mis sobrinos; no sale del lugar donde vive. Tiembla solo de pensar en Nueva York, y las únicas noticias que tuvo de Terry, fueron las publicadas por la muerte de Susana Marlowe. Jamás contactó a su hijo, sin embargo, sé que guarda una carta que la señorita Marlowe le envió en la que le recordaba su promesa de alejarse de Terry, diciéndole que su hijo, era feliz al lado de ella, y le agradecía a Candy haberse marchado.

\- No puedo creerlo. Indicó el duque con evidente furor en su rostro.

\- En esos días Candy no se presentó a su trabajo, y pasaba los días en la colina que rodea al hogar de Pony, fue su amiga Annie Cornwell, la que al final pudo sacarle que le pasaba. Candy guarda esa carta como promesa hecha de jamás acercarse a Terry, y aunque sabe que Susana ya no existe, en el fondo, sigue cumpliendo su promesa. Annie asegura que luego de la entrega de premios de Terry, comenzó a ceder un poco en su postura, sin embargo, no le extrañaría que de comunicarse Terry con ella, no conteste, o le conteste con evasivas, o incluso se marche para no tener que enfrentarse a su pasado, y sentir que romperá la promesa a Susana.

\- A excepción del hecho que Candy trabaje, y puede que sea algo que importune al rey, no veo que otro impedimento puede haber.

\- Uno, no sé qué tanto se negará Candy a ver a Terry. Dos, ni mil reyes de Inglaterra harán que ella deje de trabajar. Tres, aunque del lado escocés soy un laird, jefe de clan, Candy es mi hija adoptiva, no mi verdadera hija.

\- Algo que he aprendido Albert, es que los nobles y políticos entienden la historia como quieren hacerlo, dependiendo de su humor, necesidades políticas e influencias.

\- Y cuál es su plan Richard

\- No diría que tengo un plan, pero con lo que usted me ha dicho, y lo que había pensado previamente, podemos lograr unir de buena manera a nuestros hijos.

\- Puedo preguntarle algo más Richard

\- Por supuesto…

\- Por qué si durante años se desatendió de Terry, quiere ayudarlo ahora

\- Porque la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de reparar muchas cosas, no he sido un buen padre, al menos intentaré ser un buen aliado para mi hijo

\- Sé que no es la misma situación, pero yo tampoco he sido un buen padre. Cuando Candy se encerró en el hogar de Pony y su trabajo, estaba tan absorbido por los negocios familiares que no me percate lo que pasaba. Al igual que al crecer mis sobrinos Neal y Elisa le hicieron daño muchas veces y nunca los detuve. Creo que ambos fallamos como padres.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, que le parece si como hombres de negocios iniciamos este acuerdo, que es el mejor negocio que podemos realizar…nuestros hijos.

Terry recibió un mensaje a los tres días en el que George le informaba que William Andley lo vería en Starford Upon Avon, en una semana, al final de su actuación.

Si el sol se hubiese apagado, Terry no se hubiese dado cuenta, estaba que no lo contenía nada. Sus compañeros que ya conocían su carácter, ahora lo miraban más sombrío.

El día de la entrevista llegó, encontrándose con un Albert Andley, muy diferente del que conoció en sus años de adolescencia.

Un hombre de negocios, que aunque correcto, no lo recibió con la calidez que esperaba, algo que extraño a Terruce.

\- Me alegro que estés bien Terry, saludó Albert

\- Amigo mío han pasado años desde la última vez, te veo muy bien, le dijo Terry

\- Como ha ido la gira, le preguntó el rubio

\- Muy bien, aquí en Stratford ha sido un sueño, y hemos tenido un gran éxito a pesar de ser una compañía americana.

\- Me alegro escucharlo, supongo que estas ansioso por tener noticias sobre tu pregunta.

\- Eres directo, me alegro

\- Terry voy a ser muy directo contigo, soy tu amigo, y nos conocimos en una época en que yo pasaba por un pobre cuidador de un zoológico, y tú eras el enfant terrible de Londres. Agradezco que me hayas dado tu amistad, y sé que eres un buen hombre. Pero estamos hablando de mi hija adoptiva como ya sabrás.

\- Así es…contestó Terry

\- Antes que nada te haré la pregunta que cualquier padre te haría. Como piensas reconquistar a Candy y que me garantiza que no la defraudarás?

Si Terry hubiese recibido un golpe por parte de Albert, no se hubiese sorprendido tanto. Sabía que Albert era el padre de Candy, el famoso tío abuello William, pero nunca imaginó esas preguntas de un hombre tan joven y además su amigo.

\- Veo que estas ejerciendo la paternidad…respondió Terry con sarcasmo

\- No es una broma Terruce

\- De acuerdo, por donde quieres que comience, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para poder ver a Candy. Qué como haré para reconquistar a Candy?, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero estoy seguro que Candy no dejo de amarme, ni yo a ella, jamás deje de amarla. Pero cumplí con la promesa que le hice, cuide de Susana hasta el final. Pero no me malinterpretes, solo fui un cuerpo durante estos años que intentó ser amable y apoyar a la mujer que me salvó la vida. Llegué a inhibirme tanto que cuando Susana murió no sabía cómo retomar mi vida, no porque la extrañase sino porque ya había perdido la esperanza de poder volver a ser yo mismo.

Qué te garantiza que no la defraudaré? Que si la defraudase algo dentro de mí se acabaría, pues ella ha sido la única capaz de hacerme ser un mejor hombre. El mundo en el que vivo está lleno de falsedad, vendiendo noticias falsas en revistas y periódicos, puedo jurarte que ninguna de esas historias son reales. No me interesa ninguna mujer que no sea tu hija, deje de ser un alcohólico aunque no fue fácil, me consagré a mi trabajo, pienso darle a Candy un hogar, una familia, apoyarla en su carrera como enfermera, apoyarla con sus sueños, y pienso hacerla parte de mis planes. Puedo asegurarte que siempre habrán problemas, la vida me ha enseñado que los cuentos románticos solo suceden en el teatro, sin embargo, te prometo que nunca la dejaré y siempre estará por encima de mi carrera y de otras personas. No puedo prometerte que no tendré mal humor, que no pelearemos algunas veces, que no podré darle una vida de lujo como la de los Andley. Mucho menos un ducado. Sin embargo, puedo prometerte, que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz, incluso ceder y controlar mi mal carácter, mi sarcasmo natural y mi tendencia a callarme los problemas.

Albert se levantó, le dio una palmada en el hombre a Terry y dándole la espalda sonrió y le dijo:

\- No te preocupes, no se ha casado, ni se ha comprometido. Estoy seguro que aún te sigue amando, pero aún hay un par de barreras que derribar, sin embargo hay algo que hacer primero.

Albert abrió una puerta lateral y dijo:

\- Richard creo que seremos consuegros… y Terry prepárate porque no será tan fácil

Definitivamente, si Albert le hubiese dado un golpe, Terry no se hubiese sorprendido tanto.

/

La vida es tan impredecible, días después George enviaba un telegrama urgente a Candice White Andley.

 ** _Señor Andley, muy enfermo, debe tomar un barco inmediatamente a Inglaterra._**

 ** _Familia ya enterada. Abogado de la familia la esperará en New York, para ayudarla con trámites de viaje. No demore._**

No es necesario conocer mucho a Candy, para saber que dos horas después iba camino a New York, rogando que Albert se recuperase, y rogando no encontrarse a aquel que su corazón anhelaba. En algo tenía razón su familia, se había refugiado en su trabajo para escapar de su corazón.

Llegó a New York y ya había un vehículo de la familia esperándola y el abogado que la acompañaría en su viaje. Un hombre serio y discreto que se encargó de que se instalase en el barco pero que no le brindó mayor información.

Los 11 días del viaje se volvieron eternos. Al llegar a Inglaterra, fue conducida inmediatamente a un edificio que no reconocía. En cuanto entró George la esperaba.

\- Señorita Candy, bienvenida. – la saludó George

\- George como esta Albert, que le pasó?, dijo Candy sumamente ansiosa.

\- No se preocupe señorita, el señor Albert la espera, sígame.

La guío por unas escaleras, hasta una habitación al final de pasillo. Cuando George abrió la puerta, Candy entró como un huracán. Nada la había preparado para lo que vio. Botó su bolso, y llorando corrió hacia la persona que estaba en la habitación, sin pensar en nada más.

Solo dijo una palabra:

-Terry…

El hombre de los ojos color de mar, abrió los brazos para recibirla, la abrazó y por fin luego de tantos años, zafiros y esmeraldas se veían como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

\- Candy, bienvenida pecosa.

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y sobre todo a aquellos que me han enviado sus review.**

 **Estamos cerca del final, ambos tienen mucho que hablar, y decidir.**

 **Hasta dentro de unos días con el final.**

 **Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette petite histoire. On été prochaine au final. Jusqu' á la prochaine semaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jugando cartas…**

 **Disclaimer: Derechos de autor Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

El tiempo, ese aliado o enemigo que dirige el camino trazado para cada mujer y hombre en la tierra, que puede curar o causar la más profunda herida, había cedido sus segundos a un par de enamorados, para reencontrarse casi 6 años después de su separación.

Terry rodeaba a Candy como si pudiese escapársele, como si intentase fundirse con ella. Candy no podía más que sentir, y llorar. Aún no podía creer lo que veía, al hombre que tanto había anhelado. No dijeron nada por eternos minutos.

Pero aún el tiempo favorable, tiene sus segundos contados, algo en la mente de Candy le recordó que estaba ahí por su padre adoptivo, que Terry era alguien a quien no había visto en años, y que la vida nunca había sido benigna con sus reencuentros, y cuando todo eso cayó de golpe en su cabeza, se soltó de Terry.

\- Terry, yo.. Albert él está enfermo. Yo…

\- Pecosa, sabes dónde estás

\- En alguna de las casas de los Andley

\- No, estas en la residencia Grandchester

\- Es una broma, - se enfureció la rubia.

\- No es ninguna broma, Albert está bien, y luego de que tú y yo hablemos podrás verlo.

Antes que Terry pudiese acercarse nuevamente, Candy tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación. Terry corrió tras ella; la rubia no volvió a ver atrás hasta que llegó a la puerta principal.

\- Candy, para por Dios. – le gritó Terry

\- Adiós Terry,- dijo la rubia.

En ese momento, Candy tropezó y su loca carrera se detuvo. Haciendo que Terry pudiese alcanzarla.

\- Candy, qué sucede?- le dijo Terry abrazándola.

\- No, Terry, por favor. Otra vez no. La promesa, Susana, la carta, otra vez no.- balbuceaba mientras no dejaba de llorar.

La palabra dicha, la promesa, Susana. Todo empezó a mezclarse en la mente de Terry. Ya Albert le había advertido cual había sido el comportamiento de Candy todos estos años. Sin embargo, no comprendía algo, cual promesa si Susana ya no estaba, y de que carta hablaba.

Pensó que en el momento que Candy lo había abrazado era porque había una esperanza, pero de repente se sintió nuevamente como en aquellas escaleras del hospital.

No eran los únicos que estaban en la entrada. Richard y Albert se encontraban jugando cartas, esperando el momento correcto para interrumpir a Candy y Terry, pero jamás esperaron ver pasar a la rubia corriendo, y al castaño siguiéndola.

En la mente de Richard, probablemente su hijo se había apresurado demasiado, en la mente de Albert, su hija adoptiva seguía fiel a aquella tonta promesa.

\- Terruce, será mejor que entren, habló el duque.

\- Duque de Grandchester, hipó Candy haciendo una mala imitación de venia ducal.

\- Señorita Andley, será mejor que entren.

\- Pequeña, por favor entra y te explicaremos todo. – intervino Albert, que no veía que Candy se moviese, y veía en los ojos de Terry que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Entraron todos a la casa, y en el salón principal, al fin Candy pudo entender que realmente estaba en una de las residencias de los Grandchester, al ver el escudo del ducado y las pinturas del duque y sus antecesores.

Candy se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón, frente al duque y Albert, mientras Terry se quedaba en una esquina donde Candy no pudiese ver la molestia que empezaba a transparentarse en su rostro.

\- Candy, - comenzó Albert a hablar. - Lamento mucho que te hiciésemos venir a Inglaterra con falsas noticias, sin embargo, fui yo quien le sugirió a Richard usar esta estratagema para hacerte salir del hogar de Pony, y pasar por Nueva York sin que te hubieses negado. Pero creo que es mejor que Terry te explique cómo se dieron las cosas.

\- Señorita Candy. – continuó el duque. Si se encuentra molesta por haber sido traída con una mentira, créame que fue su padre adoptivo en complicidad conmigo, así que no culpe a mi hijo por eso, y tú Terruce quita esa cara. Los dejaremos para que hablen.

Ambos hombres se retiraron y minutos después ninguno decía nada. Al fin Terry se cansó, se sentó frente a Candy y le dijo:

\- Cómo estas Candy, que ha sido de tu vida en estos años.

\- Muy bien Terry, me he dedicado a los niños del hogar de Pony y trabajo en una pequeña clínica. - Respondió Candy mirando el piso.

\- Yo estoy aquí por Hamlet, de gira con Stratford

\- Me imagino que van muy bien, - respondió Candy

\- Sí, así es…y luego volvieron a quedarse en silencio-

Terry llegó al límite de su poca paciencia, y dijo:

\- Ahora podrías explicarme porque me ves, corres a mis brazos, lloras. Te separas, sales corriendo, y vuelves a llorar.

\- Terry, yo no quería que malinterpretaras…le respondió Candy

\- Malinterpretar que Candy…que te alegras de verme en un momento, y luego huyes como si te hubiese golpeado y que digas algo de una promesa, una carta. No te entiendo.

\- Hicimos una promesa- respondió Candy.

\- Candy, sabes que Susana murió hace más de un año?

\- Si, lo sé…dijo Candy, y se atrevió a mirar a Terry a los ojos.

\- Entonces de que promesa y de que carta hablas Candy

Candy quería salir huyendo nuevamente, pero pensó en que si Albert la había llevado con una mentira, y el duque estaba involucrado era porque algo importante tenía Terry que decirle. Pensó también en Annie a quien le prometió que si un día Terry la buscaba lo escucharía.

\- Terry, hace algunos años, luego que tu desapareciste y volviste al lado de Susana a cumplir tu promesa, ella me escribió una carta donde me decía que tú habías vuelto a su lado, que te estabas recuperando y que eras feliz con ella, que no me preocupase, más que, en cumplir la promesa de no acercarme a ti. Además me dijo que su salud era delicada, y que su mayor preocupación, era su madre, que sucedería con ella el día que algo le pasase a Susana.

Me pedía que si algo le sucedía, tampoco te buscase o te dejara acercarte pues aunque no estaban casados, para ella eras su esposo, y esperaba que tú siguieses ocupándote de su madre, que apelaba al hecho que yo no tuve madre. Ahora comprendes porque debo marcharme Terry? Además, creo que ambos hemos pasado ya demasiadas cosas para que volver a pasar por lo mismo. – finalizó la rubia volviendo a mirar al piso.

\- Tienes la carta contigo. – fue la respuesta de Terry.

Increíblemente Candy abrió su bolso, y tenía la carta con ella, tener con ella la carta fue su forma de darse valor para pasar por New York. Se la dio a Terry, y este la tomo, la leyó, y viendo a Candy comenzó lentamente a romperla, luego tomo el sobre y se lo dio.

\- Ahora Tarzan pecosa, vas a escuchar la verdad sobre Susana Marlowe y su madre…y espero de lo que tengo que contarte ese sobre sea el único recuerdo que tengas de esa carta; que te recuerde el dejar de creer tanto en que la bondad ajena se equipara con la tuya.

Los ojos zafiro de Terry eran una mezcla entre determinación, ira e indignación; así que aunque Candy quisiese protestar, algo en ella le decía que el momento había llegado de aceptar los errores de ambos.

\- Cuando nos hicimos aquella promesa en Nueva York, - continuó Terry; éramos dos chiquillos. Yo comenzaba a ganarme un lugar en el mundo teatral de Broadway, y tú eras una joven enfermera con sus propias aspiraciones. En esos días yo pensaba que el trabajo duro, la disciplina y mi talento natural era todo lo que necesitaba para triunfar, y quizá por un tiempo así fue. Hoy que veo hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de todo lo que sucedió a nuestro alrededor, y que en el momento no vi. Que cosas dirás?

Lo primero, que aún éramos muy jóvenes para sobrellevar muchas cosas juntos, como la presión de nuestros trabajos, y al ser menores de edad todos los obstáculos que nuestras familias pudieron poner para que estuviésemos juntos.

Segundo, la obsesión de Susana. Y no me mires así, que tú eres enfermera y sabes de lo que hablo. Si, Candy, estoy convencido de lo que Susana sentía por mí era obsesión y manipulación. Ella era actriz, una muy buena, acostumbrada a hacer y obtener la mayoría de sus caprichos. Ella sabía que yo tenía novia, que esa novia me visitaría en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, y que yo NO estaba interesado en ella. Aun así, me pidió que no te llevase al estreno, y luego que tú y yo rompimos, su comportamiento era tan absorbente y errático que el alcohol quizá fue el menor de los escapes que pude optar, a comparación de la jaula donde me encontraba.

Su manipulación era tal, que tuve que dejar de tocar la armónica, para no molestarla. Marcaba el tiempo que me tardaba entre salir del teatro y llegar a casa, con quién hablaba, y que cartas recibía. Sabes por qué vendí mi apartamento y nos mudamos a una misma casa, porque no podía costear mi vida y la de ella. Fue una bendición, que jamás se hubiese enterado quien era mi padre, o no sé qué hubiesen hecho ella y su madre.

Si por esa loca cabecita tuya, crees por un momento que fui feliz o me enamoré de ella, elimínalo de una vez. La convivencia puede hacer que dos personas lleguen a quererse, pero cuando esa convivencia es de mutuo acuerdo, no cuando uno de los dos es el carcelero. Y que puedo decirte de su madre, la señora dejo su empleo cuando me hice cargo de Susana, dado que tenía que cuidar de su hija, pero no quiso disminuir en nada su estilo de vida, y además se encargaba de recordarme día a día, mi deuda con ellas, además de cargar mis cuentas con toda clase de baratijas inútiles que Susana ni siquiera usaba.

Los ojos de Candy, se abrían cada vez más ante cada palabra de Terry, en su mente, ella pensaba que al menos la convivencia entre Terry y las Marlowe había sido buena y que él había sido un hombre pleno y realizado.

Terry estaba llegando a su límite, por lo que inconscientemente, sacó un cigarrillo de su traje, y luego vio a Candy, por lo que volvió a guardarlo.

\- Has vuelto a fumar, - le dijo la rubia.

\- A veces, cuando llego a mi límite, pero estando tú aquí no lo haré, continuó el chico.

Suspiró y continuo su relato.

\- Durante los años pasados Candy, me convertí en lo que la prensa llamaba el rey de Broadway, el príncipe de las marquesinas; pero mi actuación no solo era en el teatro, además actuaba en mi casa. Día con día, la misma mascarada del prometido abnegado, y complaciente. Un día, la salud de Susana comenzó a debilitarse, producto de no querer movilizarse, su cuerpo empezó a acumular líquido y luego, dejo que la continua postura en su silla de ruedas le produjera lesiones que se complicaron. Trate de hacerla recapacitar, pero era como si cada visita al hospital, y verme a su lado, era lo que buscaba. Era tan frustrante esta situación, que deje incluso de sentir, me dedique a hacer lo que el día trajera, a anular mis opciones de vida, seguí cumpliendo mi trabajo y era el único lugar donde al menos respiraba.

Antes de fallecer, Susana me pidió que le guardase un año de luto y que estuviese por un tiempo pendiente de su madre, por supuesto no pude negárselo. Me encargue de todo, luego que ella partió, sin embargo, mi espíritu se encontraba tan embotado que aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decidir sobre mi vida, no sabía qué hacer. Era un pájaro al que le daban la libertad, pero hace mucho había olvidado como usar las alas. Cumplí el año de luto, y luego, mi madre me convenció de asistir con ella a una entrega de premios. Esa noche, además de revelar a la prensa, que Eleanor es mi madre, te dedique el premio.

Candy se sonrojó y pensó en Annie dándole con el periódico por haber dudado que Terry hablaba de ella.

\- Al día siguiente, desayunaba con mi madre, cuando la señora Marlowe llego echa una fiera reclamándome mis declaraciones. Además ofendió a mi madre llamándola indecente por haber tenido un hijo fuera de matrimonio. Y al fin se quitó la careta, ella esperaba que si yo no volvía a comprometerme o a tener una relación sentimental, me encargaría el resto de mi vida de su manutención. Te imaginarás lo rápido que la saque de mi vida. Ahora entiendes, porque estoy aquí, intentando hacerte comprender tantas cosas, y no sé si lo estoy logrando.

Terry se desplomó en el sillón, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Candy no decía nada, luego de un momento se atrevió a hablar.

\- Fue por el luto hacia Susana que no me buscaste?- preguntó con ansiedad.

\- En parte, pero la mayor razón era porque había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verte. Pensaba que me habías olvidado, o estabas ya comprometida o casada. Luego, del episodio con la señora Marlowe, tome el valor para escribir a Albert, para saber tu paradero. Lamentablemente, la gira inglesa se interpuso y debí venir a Inglaterra sin una respuesta de su parte, hasta hace tres semanas que el vino, confabuló con mi padre, y aquí estamos.

\- He hiciste todo ese enredo por saber de mí, - preguntó Candy con suspicacia.

\- Eso y más cosas que luego te contaré, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta? Realmente como has estado todos estos años, donde estuviste?

\- Ammm….yo…me quede en el hogar de Pony cuidando de los niños y siendo enfermera. Sentí que era el único lugar donde podía escapar de tantos recuerdos, donde nadie podía alcanzarme y aunque había dejado muchos de mis sueños atrás, al menos tenía paz. Solo salía en ocasiones para ver a Albert, y a Archie y Annie. A veces ellos me visitaban, y a excepción de Annie, los chicos evitaban hablar de ti. Nunca te olvidé Terry si es lo que quieres saber, pero yo también perdí todo esperanza, jamás pensé volver a verte.

\- Entonces, porque llegas, corres hacía mí, y luego corres lejos de mí, por esa carta, por esa última manipulación de Susana y su madre. – estalló Terry.

\- Por eso y por miedo, tengo miedo que algo más se interponga, que haya otra Susana, otra separación, no lo soportaría…

Terry caminó hacia la ventana, era obvio que ninguno de los dos había olvidado al otro, pero ambos tenían miedo, él lo había ido superando en los últimos meses pero ella no. Recordó a los rebeldes del San Pablo y le parecieron solo sombras de lo que se habían convertido. Sin embargo, tal vez podía traer un poco de esa esencia por un momento. Camino hacia Candy, que aún continuaba con la cabeza baja reteniendo algunas lágrimas, le levantó el rostro para decirle:

\- No tengas miedo, no voy a soltarte esta vez, ni tú a mí.

Y antes de que Candy pudiese responder se acercó y la besó, un beso suave, solo un rozar de labios, al ver que no tenía una cachetada de recuerdo, se atrevió a profundizar el beso, a delinear con su boca los labios de Candy, hasta que ella suspiró, y entonces la beso con toda la pasión que había guardado desde la época del colegio, dejo que sus labios la marcaran. Dejo de pensar, solo buscaba recordarle a la mujer que aún seguía amando que ambos seguían siendo aquel par de rebeldes, que irían contra todo para estar en una colina, y compartir las tardes, que ya nunca la soltaría ni ella a él.

Cuando se separaron, el sonrojo de Candy era tal que Terry solo se atrevió a decir…

\- Deduzco pecosa, que si no ha habido una cachetada, es que no estuve tan mal…

\- Terry, deja de decir tonterías.

\- Significa que me aceptas, y que puedo salir y pedirle tu mano a Albert.

\- Siempre de impulsivo y arrogante, respondió la chica.

\- Pues déjeme decirle señorita Andley, que estamos en Inglaterra, y no en América, por lo que si llevamos casi una hora en este salón sin una chaperona, significa que usted ha sido comprometida, y deberá casarse conmigo para no deshonrarme.

\- Terry…fue el grito de la rubia, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

\- Ja ja, ja, se te ven más las pecas cuando te enojas

\- Mocoso engreído, no sabes lo que te espera a partir de ahora.

\- Eso significa señorita pecas, que lo intentaremos.

\- No Terry, fue la respuesta de Candy. Terry palideció.- lo haremos, no solo lo intentaremos.

\- Tarzan pecoso y mañoso.

\- Yo también he aprendido cosas nuevas mi bello y amado arrogante.

\- Dilo otra vez…

\- Arrogante…

\- Pecosa….

\- Mi nombre es Candice White Andley

\- No por mucho, aunque aún no estoy seguro que apellido te podré dar.

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Es una larga historia Candy, pero creo que es mejor que estén nuestros padres para contártelo y que escuches sus planes. Solo prométeme que no intentarás huir.

\- Lo prometo.

Y dándole a su casi prometida un beso en la frente, salieron para hablar con el duque y Albert.

No había persona más efusiva contrario a su naturaleza ese día que el duque de Grandchester. Solo vio entrar a los jóvenes tomados de la mano e hizo sonar su bastón, luego sonó la campanilla del salón y pidió champagne.

\- Al fin,- dijo. Empezaba a preocuparme señorita Andley, que saliera huyendo nuevamente.

\- Lo siento Lord Grandchester, se sonrojó la rubia.

\- Nada de lamentaciones, este muchacho necesitaba una lección y esforzarse un poco. Y nada de Lord Grandchester, soy Richard, si vamos a ser familia.

\- De acuerdo si usted me llama Candy, respondió la ojiverde.

\- Pequeña, continuó Albert. Espero me perdones el haberte traído con mentiras pero George pensó que era la única forma y creo que no se equivocó.

\- No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado.

\- Le dije a Candy, que aún tenemos que hablar sobre mi apellido,- interrumpió Terry.

Los tres hombres se dedicaron a contarle a Candy la situación del apellido Grandchester, y todo lo que se requería para lograr definir la situación del joven. Además, Richard de Grandchester, ya tenía un plan trazado, que junto con la asesoría de Albert ya estaban poniendo en práctica.

/

/

De la noche a la mañana la gira de la compañía Stratford en Inglaterra se prolongó, por lo que Terry tuvo que volver a Stratford Upon Avon. Pero como le había dicho Terry a Candy estaban en Inglaterra, así que tuvieron que separarse unos días. Durante ese tiempo, Candy se hospedó en el Savoy para estar cerca de Albert. El rubio padre sabía que pronto dejaría de tener cerca a su hija.

Ese día Candy se encontraba leyendo un libro que el duque de Grandchester le había proporcionado, realmente solo abría el libro, pues su cabeza estaba en Stratford, pensando en Terry.

Albert la contemplaba con una sonrisa, hasta que no pudo soportar más y le dijo:

\- Debe ser muy interesante esa página del libro pues es la única que has visto desde hace una hora.

Candy se sobresaltó al pensar que era evidente que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

\- Es el libro que me dio Richard, - se defendió Candy

\- Richard es peor que una casamentera profesional- se rio Albert.

\- Solo está tratando de ayudar…

\- Sólo falta que el distinguido duque de Grandchester, se dedique a enseñarte a hacer reverencias por cada tipo de jerarquía en la nobleza.

\- Eso lo haremos mañana, le contestó Candy

Si la tía abuela hubiese estado presente, hubiese reprendido a Albert por la estruendosa carcajada, que le hizo hasta sacar lágrimas de imaginar al duque de institutriz.

\- Pensaba reunirme con algunos socios en Inglaterra, pero que George se encargue, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

\- Albert, no seas cruel, el solo está tratando de ayudar.

\- Igualmente, no me lo perderé…. Y continuó riendo un rato más.

Los días pasaron y la compañía Stratford volvió a Londres para sus últimas funciones. Terry y Candy se habían podido ver por momentos, siempre en compañía de Albert o Richard, situación que a Terry no le agradaba pero si querían que su plan funcionase tenía que aceptar esa situación; en otras salidas los había acompañado lady Madeleine de Kent, como prima de Terruce, pues era la única en la que Richard confiaba tanto como chaperona, como por su discreción ante cualquier pregunta de la duquesa de Grandchester.

Las funciones en Londres habían vuelto a ser un éxito tanto en público como ante la prensa, pero la función de la siguiente noche sería la más importante de todas. El futuro de dos personas, no se definiría, pero si podría obligarlos a tomar decisiones que los alejarían de sus familias de origen para poder seguir juntos.

La troupe Stanford se encontraba a la expectativa de comenzar la función, pues había un invitado esa noche que debía ser esperado para poder comenzar. Diez minutos después de la hora prevista a la función se les anunció que se prepárense para salir a escena. Terry suspiró y se preparó para dar dos actuaciones en una noche.

Uno de los palcos principales era ocupado por la familia Andley; Sir William Andley, que se encontraba en Inglaterra según decían los rumores de viejas chismosas, para concertar el matrimonio de una de las herederas Andley con un noble inglés. Y la respectiva dama mencionada compartía el balcón. Candy llevaba un vestido verde, que llegaba a los pies, y que se abría por la parte de atrás hacia el piso en una pequeña cola delineada en hilos plateados. Usaba las esmeraldas que Albert le había dado, y el centro del vestido era coronado por el tartán de los Andley. Albert, vestía de frac, sin embargo el centro de la camisa era cruzado por el tartán con los colores del clan Andley. Un despliegue de aristocracia escocesa, y la danza de los millones americanos según los asistentes que comentaban sobre la pareja.

En el palco se encontraba además, el duque de Grandchester, acompañado de Lady Kent, su sobrina. El duque parecía sumamente complacido con la compañía de los Andley; lo que ponía en la boca de todos la pregunta que si el enlace de la heredera de los Andley sería con la casa Grandchester; aunque el único que podía tener la edad, para contraer matrimonio era el hijo mayor del duque quien se decía aún continuaba en América atendiendo sus negocios.

Pero si el palco de los Grandchester Andley, era motivo de cotilleos, el palco principal lo era de más. Este era ocupado por su majestad imperial el rey Jorge V, acompañado de su esposa la reina María. No solo la presencia del rey para ver a una compañía americana era ya motivo de sorpresa, sino que era conocido por la nobleza la poca afición del rey por las artes, sino además su gusto por la caza de animales. Posición que como comprenderán su mayor detractor era el patriarca del clan Andley.

En medio de estos rumores la función había comenzado, la actuación de la troupe Stanford era buena, pero llego a su culmen con la entrada al escenario de Terruce Graham. A nadie pareció impresionarle más esa actuación que a la señorita Andley cuyos ojos no se separaban del joven actor, por lo que los chismosos suponían que cualquier enlace con la casa Grandchester quedaba descartado, pues ninguna mujer vería con tanto detalle a un hombre, teniendo a su futuro suegro junto a ella y menos a un actor.

En el palco real, aunque el rey no se veía aburrido pues el joven actor americano con acento británico había llamado su atención, era otra persona, la que miraba a aquel joven y miraba al palco del duque empezando a tener una sospecha de porque estaban ahí por lo que se limitó a sonreír y a disfrutar de la función.

Se hizo el acostumbrado receso, y un heraldo del rey, se dirigió a buscar al duque de Grandchester por orden de su majestad.

Este último se dirigió al palco, con la distinción que lo caracterizaba. Al entrar realizó las respectivas reverencias y saludos, siendo inmediatamente abordado por su majestad el rey.

\- Richard, veo tu insistencia en hacerme venir al teatro, pues debo admitir que la compañía es buena, y la actuación de Hamlet es impresionante. Al menos, tendré algo americano que conversar con el presidente Coolidge de Estados Unidos cuando venga a Inglaterra.

\- Me alegro su majestad, que le haya complacido. – respondió el duque. Y usted mi reina, que le ha parecido?

\- Debo admitir Richard que si tuviese menos años como la joven escocesa que comparte tu palco, no quitaría mis ojos del primer actor. Que por cierto me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo recordar a quien.

\- A propósito, - interrumpió el rey. Ya que María habla de esa joven. Qué hace el patriarca Andley en tu palco?

\- Negocios su majestad.

\- Que hay de los rumores cortesanos que un enlace de la casa Grandchester se prevé con los Andley. No hay sangre escocesa en tu línea Richard.

\- Pero si propiedades escocesas que me gustaría expandir. Además su majestad, recuerde que los Andley en América son una de las principales familias del país, y dueños de los bancos y astilleros más grandes en el nuevo continente. Más sin embargo, su majestad, un enlace más allá de negocios, dependerá de muchos factores.

\- Supongo, que además de la actuación, habrá algunas presentaciones al final de la función.- intervino la reina.

\- Si su alteza lo solicita, así será.

\- Querido Richard, me gustaría muchísimo saludar a tu sobrina y conocer a los Andley.

\- Me permitiría su majestad presentarle al primer actor, ya que además de su talento, cuenta con la virtud de tener sangre inglesa. – se atrevió el duque a solicitar.

\- Si mi esposo no se opone, iba a solicitarlo. Antes de la guerra la corona estaba más al tanto de nuestros talentos patrios.

\- Entonces con su venia majestades, me retiro a cumplir su solicitud.

Richard se inclinó nuevamente, y procedió a regresar a su palco. Solo se detuvo un momento para dar un recado a un empleado del teatro para ser llevado inmediatamente a Terruce:

\- Las cartas ya fueron entregadas a los jugadores. Quince minutos.

El duque volvió a su palco, para hacer la señal a Albert que todo iba bien. Candy abrió sus ojos cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, pero Madeleine la tomó de la mano diciéndole.

\- Mi querida futura prima, jamás permitas que conozcan tus emociones. Recuerda que esta noche eres Candice Andley, heredera del clan Andley, enfermera de profesión y futura esposa de un Grandchester.

Candy sonrió a Madeleine, y continuó observando el acto final de Hamlet.

Al cerrarse por última vez al telón, y como si su vida dependiese de ello, en 10 min había retirado su maquillaje teatral, tirado el vestuario, y salía lentamente del camerino en frac con el emblema de los Grandchester en su solapa.

El duque ya esperaba en la escalinata antes del palco real junto a sus invitados. Terry se acercó, y besó la mano de Candy sonriéndole para darle confianza.

El grupo ascendió por el pasillo, entrando luego al palco, en primer lugar el duque junto a Albert; luego Candy y Madeleine, y por último Terruce.

Cuando Candy tuvo que saludar a los reyes, solo sintió la mirada de Albert sobre ella, lo que le dio confianza para recordar todo lo que el duque de Grandchester le había enseñado. Por último Terruce inclinó su cabeza, pero espero que el duque hablase:

\- Su alteza, permítame presentarle a Terruce Graham Grandchester, mi hijo mayor.

En ese momento, Terruce hizo la venía respectiva que como marqués le correspondía.

\- Así es Richard, que tu hijo no estaba en América haciendo negocios, como se rumoraba.- indicó Jorge V.

\- El teatro es el negocio de Terruce, majestad.

\- Es decir, que un Grandchester, con un ducado de más de 400 años, prefiere entretener personas en lugar de ocuparse de los problemas de su país.

\- Alteza, creo que no ha olvidado que aunque Terruce es mi hijo mayor, no es hijo de mi matrimonio, por lo que no es mi heredero al ducado. Pero si mi hijo reconocido,- exclamó Richard.

\- Y cuál es el motivo de volver y de suscitar esta reunión, que pudo haberse efectuado en palacio, con los formalismos establecidos.- dijo el rey comenzando a molestarse.

\- Si me permite su Majestad, intervino Terruce. Como sabrá soy hijo de Richard Grandchester, aunque mi madre es americana, no la duquesa de Grandchester. Crecí en Inglaterra como posible heredero, hasta que nació mi hermano Richard. Aunque fui educado como un noble, mi papel dentro de la casa Grandchester, nunca se definió. Hace 10 años, siendo menor de edad decidí escapar del colegio donde estaba interno para ayudar a una amiga, y me marché a América donde inicie mi carrera como actor, sin mencionar mi apellido ni origen más allá de ser inglés. Estoy orgulloso de mi padre, pero nunca he utilizado mi apellido paterno para ascender en el teatro, y he sabido ganarme un lugar con mi esfuerzo y trabajo; sin embargo, su Majestad, desde hace 10 años que me marche, amo a una mujer que se merece no solo mi mayor esfuerzo, sino un apellido para ella y para los hijos que pudiésemos tener. Esa es la razón de estar hoy ante usted.

\- Diez años, intervino la reina. Y podemos saber quién es la joven dama.

\- La señorita Candice White Andley, aquí presente.

\- Y usted está de acuerdo en esta locura, Sir Andley, le cuestionó Jorge V.

\- Su majestad, como ustedes saben mi familia aunque de origen escocés basó sus negocios en América, donde hombres y mujeres son iguales ante la ley. El ingenio de hombres como Edisson, Ford; han hecho de Estados Unidos la nación que ahora es. Hombres y mujeres de orígenes sencillos, pero con una gran capacidad de invención, cuyo valor no se mide por su sangre real, o por sus títulos. Sí, su majestad, estoy completamente de acuerdo en que Candice sea la esposa de Terruce con su venia. No deseo otra cosa que ella sea feliz, y Lord Terruce Grandchester, con título o sin él, ha demostrado ser un hombre de honor y valor para estar este día solicitando su aprobación para esta boda.- finalizó Albert.

\- Y usted jovencita, dijo el rey volviendo a Candy. Esta dispuesta a dejar a su familia, y a la vida de una Andley, por la vida junto a un actor sin título.

\- Su majestad, sé que mi apellido es Andley, sin embargo, yo trabajo como enfermera, esa es mi profesión. Mi interés en Terruce, no fue ni por el hijo de un duque, como sé, es la moda actual entre muchas millonarias americanas, ni fue por el actor a quien llaman el príncipe de Broadway. Fue, es y seguirá siendo por el hombre generoso y honorable que ha sabido sacrificar muchas cosas, por proteger a aquellos que ama y por honor. Así que sea la esposa de un actor, de un noble o de un escritor, es la persona con la que deseo pasar mi vida.

El rey guardó silencio, sin embargo la reina María un poco más sensible a querer desenmarañar aquella solicitud inconclusa se dirigió a Terry.

\- Lord Terruce, qué es lo que espera lograr de mi esposo?

\- Majestad, solicitó el derecho de utilizar el apellido Grandchester, como tercer heredero, sin derecho al ducado, pero con reconocimiento legal como hijo suyo. Además de poder continuar desarrollando mi carrera como actor, y sin embargo, jurar lealtad a mi rey y a mi nación. Que mis hijos puedan conservar mi apellido y sucesión. Y finalmente, que este matrimonio pueda realizarse con una licencia especial en 15 días.

Los reyes abrieron los ojos ante la última petición de Terry.

\- Hay algún apuro Lord Terruce, para solicitar una licencia tan prematura.- le preguntó el rey.

\- Su Majestad. He esperado 10 años para poder casarme con Candice, desde que era un chiquillo en el colegio, y tiene mi palabra por mi honor y el de mi familia que no hay ningún otro motivo.

\- Diez años, - dijo la reina. Querido, no te recuerda algo eso de esperar tantos años desde joven para casarse.

\- De acuerdo, dijo el rey. Richard, ve a palacio con tu hijo en dos días, junto con Sir Andley y te entregaré los documentos para su apellido y matrimonio. Y antes de que digas algo más Terruce, espero que sigas actuando en Inglaterra.

Terry se inclinó y dio las gracias. Los reyes se despidieron y salieron del palco. Uno entendiendo las intrigas políticas de un duque y la otra recordando las dificultades que tuvieron ella y su esposo, para que la corona aceptase su matrimonio.

En cuanto los reyes salieron del palco, el aire tenso se disipó en el palco. Madeleine suspiró. El duque sonó su bastón. Albert se sentó. Y Terruce tomo a Candy por los hombros y sin importarle su familia presente, comenzó a comerse a Candy a besos.

\- Terry, podrías dejar algo para la boda.- dijo Albert.

\- Al menos ya no tendré que fungir como chaperona, es difícil como dicen los americanos "atajar" los movimientos de Terry para llegar a Candy.- comentó Madeleine.

\- Es un Grandchester,- rio el duque.

Antes de presentarse al rey en la función de teatro, el duque de Grandchester y Albert habían jugado sus cartas como hombres de mundo, acostumbrados a navegar entre tiburones políticos y económicos. Inglaterra atravesaba una fuerte crisis económica y política tras la gran guerra, que en muchas ocasiones se veía agravada por el frente proteccionista de la corona, agregado a la crisis del parlamento por el control total de los lores de mayor poder. En medio de este sistema Lord Richard de Grandchester, se convirtió en el apoyo de la Corona para disminuir el poder de los Lores, sin perder los derechos de aristocracia, y permitir el ingreso de miembros del Partido Laborista, sin personas de abolengo aristocrático al parlamento británico. Eran los nuevos tiempos.

Richard no había solicitado nada por esta acción, sin embargo, en una de sus visitas al Parlamento inicio su estrategia de propagar rumores sin confirmación. Dichos como una plática cualquiera en medio de algún pasillo, rodeado de sus asistentes: "Inglaterra deberá abrir sus puertas a las inversiones americanas protegiendo los intereses del Imperio", "el arte es una forma política de unir países", "mi hijo mayor pronto volverá al país", y luego las visitas de William Andley para discutir las inversiones de un gran banco americano, en suelo inglés, con uno de los lores de mayor reputación. Además un tartán del clan Andley fue llevado a la oficina en el Parlamento a Lord Grandchester, y una charola de plata con el escudo Grandchester le fue entregada a Sir Andley, regalos que podían vagamente interpretarse como un acuerdo entre familias. El tiro final, fue convencer a su Majestad de asistir a una obra americana, antes de la visita del presidente americano, siendo una obra de Shakespeare, pero con actores americanos e ingleses. Un tema neutral, sin meterse en las modernas costumbres americanas. Ambos jugadores habían jugado sus cartas, para bien de sus hijos.

Luego de que los ánimos se calmaron, Terry volvió a su camerino, sin poder llevarse con él a Candy, como le hubiese gustado, pues antes de tener la autorización del matrimonio, no podía exponer la reputación de Candy, cosa que el joven inglés olvidaba.

Robert Hataway estaba a la expectativa, de saber la opinión de su majestad a través de su joven actor. Cuando regreso a los camerinos, lo estaba esperando con ansiedad.

\- Que te dijo el rey sobre la obra?

\- Que era una buena obra para ser americanos, que esperaba hubiesen más funciones en Inglaterra,

\- Y que más?. – desesperó el director.

\- Nada Robert. Temo que el rey no habló con Terruce Graham, sino con Lord Terruce Grandchester.

\- Significa que no le gustó la obra. – respondió el hombre mayor decepcionado.

\- Con las dos frases que te dije, es mucho viniendo de un rey, nada aficionado a las artes, mi amigo.

\- Y que te dijo sobre tu apellido?

\- Podré ser un Grandchester y tengo su permiso para una boda con licencia especial con Candy en 15 días.

\- Muchacho felicidades, - y abrazándolo con la efusividad de un padre le dijo: - al fin espero volver a verte feliz como antes del accidente.

\- Yo también lo espero Robert. Y gracias por todo…

\- A ti muchacho por todo tu esfuerzo en el escenario, pero algo me dice que ya no serás el artista exclusivo de esta compañía.

\- Debo evaluar otras opciones Robert, pero créeme que en América siempre seré parte de la compañía Stratford.

\- No te preocupes Terry.

\- Y otra cosa Robert, espero que te quedes unos días en Inglaterra. Necesito un padrino en mi boda que sea de la familia.

\- Ahí estaré hijo, ahí estaré.

Tal como el rey lo prometió dos días después se iniciaron los trámites para declarar a Terry como Grandchester legítimo, con el título menor de Barón de Salfok de la casa de Granchester, con una renta menor a la de sus hermanos, siendo más simbólico que monetario. Terry se hubiese sentido satisfecho solo con el apellido, pero no el duque, quien le dijo:

\- Antes de la reina Isabel I, existían los duques y los barones, luego aparecieron los otros títulos de cortesía. Así que por eso elegí, que de todos mis títulos recibieses el de Barón.

\- Carácter Grandchester padre…

\- Hasta el final hijo.

Luego tuvo en sus manos el papel que más deseaba y que debía ser firmado también por Lord Grandchester y Sir Andley, la dispensa matrimonial.

\- Albert, puedes firmarlo. – le dijo Terry.

\- No puedo creer que Candy se casará sin que la tía abuela este presente, para cuando lo sepa estaremos a un día de la boda.

\- Lo comprendo Albert se molestará, lo mismo que el elegante y la tímida, pero firma.

\- No crees Terry que podríamos aplazar la boda hasta que mi familia este presente. – insistió el rubio.

\- Albert firma o te juro que olvido nuestra amistad y me robo a tu hija.

\- Qué bárbaro Terry, ya no aguantas una broma, - se río Albert.

\- Te lo dije, le indicó el duque. Que iba a estallar.

Ambos hombres se rieron y firmaron el documento de la dispensa matrimonial. Una semana después en una ceremonia privada, Terry juró fidelidad a Jorge V, como Barón, más por gratitud a su padre que por verdadero interés.

Lady Madeleine de Kent, había tenido uno de los meses más agitados en su joven vida; ni en su fiesta de compromiso, se había sentido tan agotada como con esta boda. Su prometido, que siempre la veía tan dulce y refinada, fue el receptor de su malhumor tras una semana organizando la boda, pues la joven novia a pesar de contar con una gran fortuna, no conocía a nadie en Londres. Por lo que su tío Richard le dio carta blanca para organizar todo, agregando a esto que Candy y Terry estaban más interesados en estar juntos, que en los preparativos de la boda. Eso lo comprendía, después de separarse tantos años, pero ella no era la novia. La única opinión de los novios fue sobre el pastel: chocolate, y chocolate.

Sin más, con todo y esto, el día de la boda había llegado. Una ceremonia civil en la mansión Andley, pues el duque no quería que la duquesa arruinase el día de su hijo mayor. Y luego, una ceremonia religiosa en la catedral de San Pablo, finalizando con un almuerzo tradicional inglés en los jardines de la mansión Andley.

No hubo periodistas, ni espectadores, no hubo presencia real, ni despliegue de trajes y joyas. Sin embargo, si el éxito de una boda pudiese medirse por las sonrisas de los novios, las lágrimas de las madrinas y el orgullo de los padres, podría decirse que esta era la boda del año.

Lo que Terry recordaría años después sería el brillo de los ojos verdes de su novia, y el rubor de sus mejillas. Luego el sí quiero, y el puede besar a la novia. El resto sería una neblina; era Albert la persona que caminaba junto a ella?, era su padre la persona junto a él?. Pero esos ojos mirándolo con amor jamás los olvidaría.

Candy caminó por el pasillo con un solo punto en la mira, Terry, mirándola con aquellos ojos zafiros llenos de amor, y admiración. El estado de ansiedad en el rostro de su amado era evidente, como si ella se hubiese podido arrepentir o el pasillo de la catedral era demasiado grande y ella llevase un paso muy lento. El resto era una neblina en su memoria.

Era Madeleine de Kent, y Karen Kleiss, las muchachas que estuvieron a un lado de ella durante la ceremonia, quienes más estaban en esa iglesia. No era relevante. Solo esos ojos llenos de amor, y el alivio que percibió en él cuando ella finalmente llegó al altar.

Como en un sueño, todo paso más rápido de lo que pudiesen esperar. El almuerzo de Madeleine fue un éxito. Y luego, los invitados se despidieron de los novios para que pudiesen iniciar su viaje de bodas a Escocia. No hubo lágrimas de despedida, ya muchas se habían derramado en los últimos años. Cuando los novios partieron, dos hombres los contemplaban en silencio.

Cuando el vehículo dejo de verse en el camino, se dieron las manos:

\- Bien jugado caballero

\- Lo mismo digo mi Lord

Definitivamente era el comienza de una relación entre Inglaterra y América.

Dos semanas después, en la cubierta de un barco, un caballero de cabello castaño, y ojos color zafiro caminaba junto a una dama rubia de ojos esmeralda.

\- Sabes Candy, no creo que podamos descansar al volver a casa.

\- Estas evaluando que nos traslademos a Stratford

\- Si, pecosa. Broadway está cambiando tan rápido y como te dije, puedo actuar teatro moderno, pero no me verás bailando y cantando en un escenario.

\- Definitivamente, no creo que se vendan muchas entradas con tu voz de ganso.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a correr, pues sabía lo que le esperaba.

\- Pecosa mañosa y alcanzativa.- dijo el joven cuando la alcanzó.

\- Vamos Terry, tienes que admitir que nunca será un tenor. Aunque tengo que admitir que podrías trabajar tocando la música en tus obras.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero no solo por eso vamos a tener una vida agitada al regresar, debemos enfrentar a tu tía abuela, al elegante y la tímida por no haber tenido una boda Andley. Además quiero que vayamos al hogar de Pony a comunicarle la boda a tus madres, y hay algo más que tenemos que hacer en Nueva York.

\- Por la tía abuela no te preocupes, a este tiempo, Albert ya debe haber tenido que enfrentarse a ella; además me casé con el malcriado arrogante hijo de un duque, que lleva el título de Barón, y creo que para ella eso pesará más.

\- Así que malcriado arrogante, recuerda que yo tuve que sacrificarme en matrimonio con la caprichosa y excéntrica heredera Andley, por mis pocos recursos económicos.

Ambos rieron al recordar lo publicado días después cuando la boda se coló a la prensa.

\- En cuanto a visitar a mis madres, es lo primero que quisiera hacer.

\- Me temo amor, que primero deberemos estar un tiempo en New York.

\- Hay algo que tenga que saber, me estas preocupando.

\- No, no es nada de qué preocuparse, tu solo preocúpate por seguir amándome y sonreír mucho al llegar a New York.

/

/

Eleanor Baker, no había recibido muchas noticias de su hijo, pero sabía que Terry no era de las personas que escribiesen cartas largas. Lloro al saber que se había reconciliado con su padre, y saber que había conservado el apellido de su familia. Es cierto que Terry no lo necesitaba, sin embargo, como madre sabía que para un hombre siempre era importante tener una raíz familiar, aunque esta fuese más de nombre.

Supo que la gira fue un éxito, y por Robert Hataway, se enteró que habían actuado ante los reyes de Inglaterra.

Ni una palabra en sus cartas de Candy, ni de que haría con su futuro. Quizás como temía Terry, ella ya se hubiese casado, o no quisiera verlo. Tal vez tanto peso y tanto dolor, habían terminado por separarlos finalmente. Si esto era así, de nada serviría preguntarle, conocía que su hijo no hablaría hasta estar preparado para ello.

Broadway celebraba la inauguración de sus nuevas luces, un hito en la ciudad para la época, y como parte de esta inauguración, la ciudad reconocería a sus actores, directores y actrices más destacados. Eleanor tenía una invitación, y suponía que habría una para Terry, pero no esperaba que asistiese. El día llegó y Eleanor prefirió asistir sola; luego de la presentación con Terry, no quería darle a la prensa más de que hablar sobre amoríos. Ahora no era la diva americana, ahora era la suegra de América, sobrenombre que no dejaba de darle orgullo al pensar en el bello y talentoso hijo que tenía.

Cuando Eleanor salió hacia el teatro con su chófer, se intrigó que un vehículo similar los seguía a poca distancia, pero el conductor le dijo, que no se preocupara, que probablemente era otro de los invitados. Eleanor bajó del vehículo y saludo al público y periodistas con la elegancia de siempre, no había dado más de cinco pasos, cuando oyó otro vehículo y un gritería histérico; la curiosidad pudo más que su estudiado aire de diva y volvió a ver quién causaba tal alboroto.

Justo a unos pasos de ella, su hijo bajaba del automóvil, acompañado de una rubia de ojos verdes a quien la dama ya conocía. Candy con su acostumbrada espontaneidad se soltó de Terry para dar un efusivo abrazo a Eleanor, y decirle:

\- Al fin puedo verla Señorita Baker.

\- Madre, me permites presentarte a mi esposa Candice de Grandchester. – sonrió Terry, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Terruce Graham Grandchester, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga discusión, te casaste sin tu madre presente. Y tú querida, bienvenida a la familia, imagino que el apuro de la boda fue este muchacho tan impaciente. Y llámame Eleanor, recuerda que soy tu madre política.

\- Realmente fue mi tutor, que temía que Terry me robara antes de la boda.

\- Comprendo al señor Andley, pero entremos, me temo que no podrás esquivar a los periodistas hijo.

Terry dando un brazo a cada una de las damas llegó al final de la alfombra, donde los periodistas lanzaban mil preguntas tras ese encuentro, con una rubia y la madre del actor.

Terry levantó la mano para pedirles la palabra:

\- Señores, antes que comiencen a especular, permítanme presentarles a mi esposa Candice White, antiguamente señorita Andley. Conozco a Candy, desde que tenía 15 años, hace poco nos reencontramos en Inglaterra y decidimos con la aprobación de nuestras familias contraer matrimonio. Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y espero que esto conteste a todas sus preguntas.

Luego de eso tomo de la mano a ambas mujeres y entró al salón del evento. No es necesario explicar que una nueva bomba mediática había caído en New York con la notica de la boda del rey de Broadway, con la misteriosa heredera Andley; pero para Terry estar junto a su esposa y poder compartirlo con su madre era su verdadera noche de premios.

 **FIN.**

Solo algunas palabras:

Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia a través de estos 7 capítulos. Cuando comencé a escribir lo hice con la idea de escribir un solo capítulo, pero su apoyo y las musas que siguieron susurrando al oído me hicieron continuar esta historia.

Me disculpo si el último capítulo es tan extenso, pero aun así siento que algunas cosas se quedaron en el tintero.

Inicié esta historia con el propósito de restituir un poco la imagen que en mi cabeza, y sé que en la de muchas otras fans existe sobre Terry, quien fue mi primer amor platónico a los 6 años. Ha sido muy decepcionante para mí, leer tantos fics, en los que Terry aparece como un mujeriego, abusador, y otras linduras; estoy consciente que cada escritor tiene el derecho a dar a su personaje el matiz que desee pero no estoy de acuerdo en destruir personajes que son un icono para otras personas, por lo que me anime a escribir esta historia.

Si continuo escribiendo, en mis escritos encontrarán personajes NO perfectos, pero si con deseos de superarse; eso sí, siempre hay un antagonista en toda historia, al que no se admira mucho; así que espero verlas pronto en mi siguiente historia, a la cual he llamado LAS SEMILLAS DE LA DUDA, un ejercicio literario en que los personajes narrarán en primera persona, es decir, Candy y Terry nos contarán esta historia en primera persona, que inicia años después de su boda, veremos que sucede.

Nuevamente, mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Muchas bendiciones.

Saharaloto.


End file.
